Walking along the winding road
by lucyyh
Summary: Porque los caminos a recorrer son tortuosos, muchas veces llenos de amargura. Pero siempre existe espacio para la esperanza. Secuela de Smile.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Ahora mismo, ni por todo el oro del mundo. No, no es mío y que siga así.

**A/N:** Este nuevo fic es secuela de "Smile" una viñeta que escribí hace dos años o poco más ya. Recuerdo que en uno o dos comentarios me preguntaban cuando la continuaría y yo respondía que no, que se quedaba así...pero al final terminé rindiéndome porque Eline demostró que a veces es una cabeza dura XD. Por lo tanto, esta continuación que ella ha tenido el privilegio de leer primero y betear, está dedicada enteramente a ella; a su paciencia y a sus ocasionales preguntas de ¿y cuándo continúas la secuela? (porque cosa graciosa, comencé a escribir esto hace tiempo y sólo hoy he terminado el último capitulo hoy). En fin, muchas gracias Eli :)

Si no saben de qué va esto, pueden leer Smile. En mi perfil, está entre las primeras historias que escribí. Pondría el enlace, pero este sitio no acepta enlaces...vaya a saber uno por qué.

Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

_Para Eline_

**Walking along the winding road.**

* * *

**1.-**

La paciencia nunca ha sido su fuerte, pero ahora mismo, está orgulloso de la que ha hecho gala durante todo el día. La misma que ahora le permite sentarse junto a su cama; la oscuridad y el silencio rodeándolos. Da un suspiro, mezcla de alivio y mediana felicidad, y luego acaricia su cabello suavemente, deleitándose en la sedosidad de esa cascada color ébano que siempre ha amado.

Lisbon duerme, agotada por el esfuerzo de diez horas de labor. Las visitas hace rato que se han ido, justamente, para que ella pueda descansar. Gerry ha ido a buscar a sus padres al aeropuerto, así que tiene unas dos horas a solas con ella. Sólo Lisbon y él. Como debió ocurrir. Él debería haber sido quien temblaba incontrolablemente en ese pabellón, y el que sollozaba de felicidad al ver al pequeño niño llorar por primera vez, y ser él quien lo acunaba en sus brazos mientras el bebé se calmaba por esa sensación de bienestar y calor ya conocida desde el vientre. Pero fue Gerry. Y eso consigue que su corazón se encoja de dolor.

Una enfermera aparece en la habitación y le sonríe amablemente. Él contesta con otra sonrisa, mientras ella chequea que nada le falte a Lisbon. Después de anotar algunas cosas en la ficha, se vuelve hacia él.

-¿Por qué no va a casa y descansa un poco? Puedo asegurarle que cuidaremos bien a su esposa…seguro está agotado después de los eventos de hoy…

El dolor en su pecho se vuelve más intenso cuando la enfermera pronuncia las palabras, y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que la aflicción se refleje en su rostro. En cambio, le muestra una sonrisa aún más grande mientras le contesta.

-No es mi esposa…es mi mejor amiga. Me quedo con ella mientras su esposo vuelve…

-Oh, lo siento-le dice ella, algo avergonzada-es sólo que…-menea la cabeza, desechando lo que pretendía decir.

-¿Es sólo qué?

Duda unos momentos antes de hablar-la miraba como si…- Menea la cabeza una vez más y sin terminar la frase, se despide de Jane, saliendo de la habitación con rapidez.

Sin embargo, él sabe lo que ella estaba a punto de decir. Y no puede dejar de preguntarse, qué hará el día en que Lisbon se de cuenta. ¿Será capaz de esconder lo que siente por siempre? ¿O acaso no sería mejor que se fuera de una vez por todas? Está seguro que el día que eso ocurra, no podrá volver a mirarla a los ojos. No porque se sienta avergonzado de lo que siente, sino porque no podrá soportar la compasión enclavada en los ojos de ella.

A veces cree que debería irse de allí, antes de que llegue ese día. Pero sabe que no puede. Alejarse de ella duele más que la posibilidad de que ella lo mire con lástima.

-0000000-


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** ...no.

**A/N:** Segundo trozo. Como son pequeños, mi intención es colgar uno cada día, a no ser que me pille con mucha flojera o algo me lo impida. Después de todo esto ya está escrito, sólo me hace falta dar una última revisión y listo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas.** Ana**, sé que es triste, pero siempre existe esperanza que mejore ¿no? además esta secuela fue escrita bajo la premisa de "es para Eline"...así que el angst durará, pero no para siempre (sino la susodicha me mata jajajaja). Y** Eli**! me echas más porras de las que merezco XDD. Y más encima hace promoción descarada en twitter XDD.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**2.-**

Respira profundo, una, dos, tres veces. Nada, no logra calmarse. Sus manos sudan, su cuerpo se agita más y más a medida que el auto se acerca a la casa. Se mira en el espejo retrovisor y ve sus ojos asustados, sus labios apretados y su cabello desordenado. Se siente como un adolescente que va camino a su primera cita y sonríe con amargura. No es más que un hombre patético.

Van Pelt lo mira de cuando en cuando, la preocupación en todo su rostro. Jane cree que lo único que la detiene de preguntarle si está bien, es porque sabe que es una pregunta ridícula, y porque ella ya sabe la respuesta. Sin embargo, eso no la detiene de pasarle una botella de agua y sonreírle comprensivamente; Jane apenas hace un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y bebe un largo sorbo para intentar calmarse.

Diez minutos después, el auto de Grace se detiene. Ella toma una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel lleno de bebés disfrazados como ángeles y sale del auto. Da un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta que Jane no la está siguiendo, suspira y va hasta donde está él, clavado en el asiento del pasajero.

-Jane…si prefieres, puedes llevarte mi auto y yo le inventaré algo a Lisbon. Le diré que Hightower te mandó llamar o algo por el estilo…

Él se queda en silencio, dudando si debería tomar las llaves del coche que la pelirroja le tiende y largarse. Pero eran ya tres semanas sin verla, sin saber de ella más que el "está bien, cansada pero feliz" con el que solía responderle Van Pelt cada vez que le preguntaba por Lisbon. Y ya no podía soportarlo. Necesitaba verla y ese deseo era más fuerte que cualquier absurdo miedo que sintiera en estos momentos. Aparta la mano de la agente-que aún la mantenía en alto, ofreciéndole las llaves del auto-con suavidad y sale del auto de un salto. Ella le sonríe y se da media vuelta, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

Siente la mirada de Van Pelt clavada en él, como si esperara a que estuviese seguro de que quería estar allí antes de tocar el timbre. Y aunque él asiente con la cabeza, no puede evitar que su cuerpo comience a temblar y que sus manos vuelvan a sudar otra vez, en cuanto escucha la voz de Lisbon al otro lado de la puerta. Tampoco puede evitar que su voz se escuche aguda y llena de nerviosismo al saludarla. Cuando se ve en el espejo que Lisbon tiene en el recibidor, sus expresiones revelando el pánico que siente, reafirma todo lo que ya sabía: No es más que un hombre patético.


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **Whatever man...

**A/N:** Muchas gracias por los reviews!** Olga**, ya sabes que a mi Van Pelt...como que no. Pero me gusta escribir de ella, pensando en la Grace de la primera y segunda temporada, cuando era más determinada y menos infantil...me alegro que te haya gustado. Y** Abril**, qué bien que te guste! aunque sea por ver al pobre Jane sufrir jajaja.

No está siendo una semana especialmente buena, más bien sucks big time. Así que sus comentarios sobre la historia me han hecho sonreír. Las conversaciones también (Laraaa! XD) y en general ustedes chicas, con las que siempre frikeo en facebook y en el foro. Se merecen un beso enorme por hacerme olvidar durante un rato de la realidad.

En fin. Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

**3.-**

No necesita abrir los ojos para saber quién entra a la oficina. Primero Cho, luego Van Pelt y por último Rigsby. Después poco a poco va llegando el resto de personas que trabajan allí. Ninguno de ellos le interesa lo suficiente como para prestarles atención. Ni siquiera las tres personas con las que ha compartido durante todos esos años, día a día. Por lo menos no hoy.

Hoy vuelve Lisbon, después de tres meses de su descanso por maternidad. Por lo tanto, sólo importa ella. Nadie más que ella. Hoy siente que las cosas, por lo menos en algún punto, vuelven a la normalidad. Podrá verla, estar a su lado, bromear, sacarla de quicio…sentir su perfume rodeándolo. Y vivir en la fantasía, aunque sea por algunas horas, de que Lisbon sólo le pertenece a él.

Y allí está. Siente sus pasos acercándose, su voz impregnada de cierta alegría saludando a su equipo, uno por uno. Las preguntas de siempre-_cómo estás, cómo está el bebé, seguro extrañabas el trabajo_-y le parece que pasan horas antes de sentirla pararse al lado del sofá. Y él continúa con los ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir; aparentando que no la ha estado esperando, que no ha contado las horas desde la noche anterior o los días desde que ella se fue.

Lisbon pega despacio con el pie en un costado del sofá, esperando a que reaccione. Él abre los ojos, le regala una sonrisa y ella le corresponde. Le dice algo sobre que está orgullosa de él, pues se ha comportado bien estos meses y no le ha dado problemas a Cho. Él le contesta que no es tan divertido sacar de sus casillas a Cho, pero que ahora que ella ha vuelto, eso mejorará. Ella rueda los ojos, niega con la cabeza y le dice que lo llenará de plomo si llega a causarle problemas al equipo o él se mete en líos de los que deba sacarle después. Luego se va a su oficina, una taza de té-y Jane sonríe al pensar en los sacrificios que hace por el bebé-en su mano.

Él vuelve a su posición en el sofá y cierra los ojos. Contando los minutos hasta que pueda ir a su despacho con alguna mala excusa, sólo para poder verla sonreír, enojarse, perderse en sus pensamientos o concentrada en sus deberes. Probablemente, Lisbon apenas le dirigirá la palabra y tratará de echarlo de la oficina. En realidad no le importa. Está allí nuevamente, puede estar cerca de ella y disfrutar de su compañía. Incluso en alguna ocasión-esas raras en las que encuentre una excusa válida para hacerlo-podrá tocarla.

Porque aunque él mismo ha intentado negarlo-su tozudez siempre se presenta en las formas más raras e inútiles-la ha extrañado más de lo que ella puede llegar a imaginar.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? not mine at all.

**A/N: **Siento no haber colgado ayer, pero estaba cansada y realmente no tenía ganas de revisar nadaaa. Y este trozo es cortísimo (y mi intención era mantenerlos así a todos) pero habrán otros más largos. Muchas gracias por los reviews! me alegro que la historia les esté gustando :) Por supuesto, muchas gracias a Eline por hacerlas de beta y presionadora profesional XDDD.

Muchas gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

**4.-**

La ve pasearse de un lado a otro despacio, sonriendo y mirando con adoración al niño que duerme en sus brazos. Una "emergencia de niñera" le llamó ella, cuando apareció con el bebé en el CBI. Y aunque tuvo una reprimenda por parte de Hightower, no le importó. O por lo menos eso es lo que él cree. Verla así como la ve ahora en este momento-la felicidad y el amor que irradia de su ser por el pequeño que acuna con tanto cuidado-corrobora aquel pensamiento.

Antes de que el sentido común se haga presente, se acerca hasta la oficina y se afirma en el marco de la puerta, observándola con una sonrisa. Ella lo ve y le sonríe también, murmurando algo sobre que el pequeño es un dormilón igual a su padre. Y él siente aquel dolor punzante en el pecho, instalado allí desde hace tanto tiempo, agudizarse en ese momento. Baja la mirada, incapaz de soportar la tristeza que de pronto lo ahoga. Ella lo nota y se acerca, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su antebrazo y preguntando qué es lo que le pasa. Él apenas sonríe y niega suavemente, quitándole importancia. Pero ella sabe que no es así y cuando pregunta, con cierta cautela, si algo de lo que dijo lo hizo sentir mal; él se da cuenta que ella cree que es por la familia que perdió. Y le miente, diciendo que no se preocupe, que son los recuerdos que de vez en cuando siguen-y seguirán-angustiándolo. Ella le da un suave apretón; queriendo demostrarle con ese simple gesto que lo comprende, y él sale de la oficina sintiéndose un miserable.

El viento frío se cuela a través de su chaqueta; como si fuesen millones de dagas que le cortan la piel, aún a través de la tela. No sólo le acaba de mentir a ella, sino también utilizó a la familia que amó y que aún ama, para darle credibilidad al engaño. Algo que jamás pensó podría hacer. Pero tal parece que cuando se trata de ocultar lo que siente puede hacer lo que sea. Es justamente por aquella capacidad para ocultar sus sentimientos, que ella no está a su lado.-


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **Nop.

**A/N: **Me he pasado toda la tarde sin luz, con los riñones dando guerra y durmiendo. Vaya a saber por qué, pero creo que casi toda la ciudad estuvo sin luz desde las dos de la tarde hasta las ocho (aparte del corte que hubo durante la madrugada y que duró hasta las diez de la mañana).

En fin...muchas gracias por los reviews! siempre es una alegría encontrarse con que les gustó el capítulo. Un par de cosillas por apuntar: como pueden ver, hasta ahora el diálogo se ve reducido a dos o tres líneas como mucho, pero a medida que la historia avance, habrá más. Se puede decir que este fic está definido en dos etapas: la caída y el levantamiento cual ave fénix de Jane. Por lo tanto, en esta primera el diálogo no encajaba demasiado, pero en la segunda sí. Sobre todo porque cierto personaje tiene mucha más interacción luego.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**5.-**

Oleadas de ira surgen sin que pueda evitarlo y se atascan en su pecho, en su garganta, en su boca. Tiene que echar mano a todo su autocontrol para no gritar de frustración y darle de puñetazos a la pared. Pero toda la situación lo sobrepasa, más aún cuando la ve calmada, como si nada hubiese pasado. Quizás esté exagerando, pero la angustia, el miedo y la desesperación que ha sentido hace un rato aún no lo abandona. Más allá del hecho de que ella sea policía y sabe cómo cuidarse, también es cierto que eso no la libra de todo peligro. Y hoy, si no hubiese sido por Cho, ella probablemente estaría ahora mismo en un hospital o… ni siquiera puede pensar en la otra posibilidad.

Aún cuando se ha prometido no decir nada, en cuanto se ve a solas con ella le es imposible quedarse callado. Las palabras salen atropelladamente de su boca, y se escucha diciendo algo sobre ser una "loca imprudente" y otras cosas que jamás pensó podría decirle a la mujer que tiene en frente. Ella corta su discurso y furiosa le responde que sabe lo que hace, que ha sido policía por mucho tiempo y conoce a los peligros que se expone; no necesita que un imbécil que se ganaba la vida engañando a la gente venga a darle lecciones sobre cómo hacer su trabajo.

Ambos se quedan en silencio después de estas palabras. Ella porque siente que se pasó de la raya, él porque no cree que pueda seguir hablando sin terminar por descubrirse. Lisbon murmura una disculpa y él solo asiente, mientras hace un leve movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de abandonar la oficina, sintiéndose derrotado y desesperado, ella le dice que tendrá más cuidado la próxima vez y que lamenta causarle tal preocupación. Él nota cómo toda la rabia que ha estado sintiendo se desvanece, dando paso a una sensación cálida, algo parecido a la alegría. Porque aunque sea un poco, ella tiene en cuenta sus sentimientos.


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** que noooo es mío. Qué gente más cansina XD.

**A/N:** ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! siento mucho no estar contestándolos personalmente, pero ya lo haré, cuando tenga algo más interesante que decir "muchas gracias" aunque de todas formas debería...en fin. Otro capítulo cortito, no lo posteo como dije durante la mañana, pero mi portátil fue monopolizado por un par de críos hasta hace una media hora. Por cierto, este capítulo me gusta mucho, es uno de mis favoritos de la historia.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre que se hagan con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**6.-**

Siente el suave aroma de su cabello, su cuerpo ligeramente apoyado contra el suyo y su respiración acompasada golpear en su cuello, una sensación que envía leves escalofríos por toda su espalda y le hace cerrar los ojos de pura satisfacción y felicidad. Lisbon se ha quedado dormida reclinada en el hombro de Jane, han trabajado casi sin descanso en el caso por dos días, y el cansancio acumulado desde hace meses, ha derrotado a la pequeña agente. Jane daría todo por quedarse así, con ella durmiendo a su lado tranquilamente para toda la vida. Pero su tiempo es finito, sólo tiene las tres horas que dura el viaje en coche de vuelta a Sacramento. Así que piensa disfrutar de este pequeño paraíso en el que está, aunque Cho lo observe por el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando, con una ligera mezcla de disgusto y resignación en su rostro.

Sabe que el agente no está de acuerdo con que él siga estancado en sus sentimientos, sin aceptar que la ha perdido. En más de una ocasión le ha dicho, con la sinceridad brutal que lo caracteriza, que no ha hecho más que cambiar una obsesión por otra: Red John por Lisbon. Pero también sabe que si necesita hablar, en aquellas contadas ocasiones cuando sus propios sentimientos lo agobian hasta un punto en el que cree se volverá loco, lo acompañará a beber una cerveza y lo oirá en silencio, sin reprocharle o decirle ni siquiera una vez "te lo dije", ni "deberías olvidar y seguir adelante". Y él no sabe cómo expresar cuán agradecido se siente de ese apoyo silente.

Las señales en la carretera indican que apenas unas millas los separan de Sacramento; así que él se acomoda y sin un ápice de vergüenza huele su cabello y la rodea con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarla hasta que Cho, franco y directo como siempre, le anuncie que han llegado a la ciudad; y por lo tanto, vuelven a la realidad.-


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** sigue sin ser mío... por ahora muajajajajaja.

**A/N:** ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! y no Javiera, esto no seguirá el camino de la angustia infinita...Eline me da de collejas virtuales lo llego a hacer XD. Pero Jane necesita sufrir para llegar a buen término.

¡Capítulo donde sale el bebé de Lisbon! *se emociona sola* por cierto que el nombre del niño viene por la obsesión profunda e inmortal que tengo por los X-Files y el pelón de Mulder y Scully XD.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre que se hagan con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**7.-**

-Anda, repite conmigo William "ma-má"…no te rías, vamos, repite "ma-má"

No importa cuántas veces lo ha intentado durante la última media hora, William no hace más que gorjear y reírse. Jane se rasca la cabeza y ríe también, ante los vanos intentos de Lisbon por lograr que la primera palabra del niño sea mamá. Lo único que ha logrado, es que el pequeño estire sus brazos y toque su nariz, le hale el cabello o le llene la solapa de la chaqueta con baba. Ella suspira y mira al consultor, como pidiéndole ayuda. Él se acerca y toma en sus brazos al niño, que de inmediato acomoda la cabeza en su pecho. Jane apoya su mentón con suavidad en la pequeña cabeza y aspira el perfume suave del bebé. La ternura embarga cada fibra de su ser, y cierra los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación de tener a un ser humano diminuto-cálido, suave-que fue traído a este mundo por la persona que ama. Y no puede evitar amar a William más de lo que creyó era posible.

Es un hecho que lo quiere tanto que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por él. No importa que cada vez que lo mira vea los ojos azules de su padre, porque el niño ha logrado que deje atrás todo el egoísmo y la envidia que pueda sentir con esa sonrisa y esa inocencia de la que sólo un bebé es capaz.

Se sienta en el sofá y lo acomoda en sus piernas, haciendo muecas graciosas que logran más risas del niño, quien estira sus deditos tratando de tirar su lengua. Jane ríe y junta su dedo índice con el de William, diciendo "contacto" a lo que Lisbon, que ha permanecido cerca mirando la escena, rueda los ojos.

-No es un alienígena Jane.

Él ríe y vuelve hacerlo, logrando que la agente menee la cabeza. De pronto, entre risas, William acerca su dedito al de Jane y dice:

-otatoo.

Él y Lisbon se quedan congelados y se miran buscando la confirmación de que no han oído mal. Jane mira al bebé, quien trata en esos momentos de acercar uno de los botones de su manga para echárselo a la boca, y le dice:

-Repítelo William.

El pequeño acerca su dedo y dice nuevamente "otatoo" alargando la mano un poco para tocar el dedo de Jane; y luego vuelve a su lucha con los botones. Jane ríe a carcajadas, mientras Lisbon permanece sin decir nada, simplemente observa al niño pasmada, lágrimas llenando sus ojos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Por fin lo toma entre sus brazos y da un par de giros con él, logrando que William se ría a carcajadas. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el equipo sabe que la primera palabra del niño es "contacto" y que se lo debe todo a Jane; por supuesto, a nadie le sorprende que haya sido él quien se la enseñó. Sólo al consultor podría ocurrírsele que William podría decirla y, contra toda probabilidad, tener éxito. Pese a que haya sido por accidente.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡De nuevo yo! (seguro que dicen que soy una cansina XDD) lo de la palabra que dice William, la debo totalmente a mi sobrino que ahora tiene seis años. Cuando era un crío de cinco meses, en la tele dieron un comercial sobre E.T., la parte donde junta su dedo con el del niño...y yo, molestando, hice lo mismo con él un par de veces. Hasta que, supongo que para que no le jodiera más, estiró su dedito, tocó el mío y dijo "otatoo" incluso antes de decir mamá. Sobra decir que se me caía la baba por litros XDD.

Y desde ahora advierto que William (porque el peque aparecerá mucho más luego) está basado en mis sobrinos y sus genialidades. Y ahora les dejo en paz XD.


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer:** El menta no me pertenece. Si fuese así, probablemente mi nombre estaría siendo mentado seguido de un par de maldiciones.

**A/N:** ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente por los reviews! me hace mucha ilusión ver que les está gustando la historia, pero debo dar su parte en esto a Eline, que si no fuese porque me pidió que la continuase, no estarían leyendo esto.

Como siempre, críticas y comentarios bien recibidos, las primeras con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**8.-**

No es algo que haya estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, ni algo que haga con frecuencia. Tan sólo manejaba de vuelta a su apartamento, cuando pasó frente aquel bar y quiso tomar una copa. No pretendía iniciar conversación con nadie, ni analizar a cada una de las personas que a esa hora llenaban el bar. Quería beber una cerveza, tal vez dos y nada más. Luego volver a casa, tomar un baño, quizás ver alguno de esos programas de cocina e intentar dormir un poco.

Toma un sorbo del amargo líquido, cuando nota que alguien lo observa. Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos grandes y oscuros le sonríe, levantando su trago. Él sonríe de vuelta y ella, tomando aquello como una señal, se acerca y lo saluda.

Él cree que un poco de conversación no le dañará, después de todo, es sólo conversación; un momento de distracción de la rutina agobiante y sus sentimientos, que parecen ser su peor enemigo.

Horas después, sin embargo, está en una habitación que no es la suya, vistiéndose en la oscuridad sin hacer ruido, mientras la mujer duerme apaciblemente en la cama. En realidad no está seguro de si el silencio es necesario, pues ambos sabían que aquello era asunto de una noche. Una forma de olvidarse por un tiempo de la mujer de cabellera negra y ojos verdes que puebla sus sueños, de perderse en las formas y el aroma de una mujer diametralmente opuesta; de buscar consuelo y cariño en una desconocida. Quizás sea triste y patético…pero es algo que hasta él, tan acostumbrado al vacío, necesita de vez en cuando.

Deja una pequeña nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, con un simple "fue bueno" y "adiós", y luego se va. Tan pronto se sube al coche y se aleja del edificio, el aroma y el toque de la desconocida se desvanecen y sus pensamientos vuelven a llenarse con aquella a la que no puede tener.

* * *

**A/N:** Sólo quería apuntar, que si hubiese sabido lo de los malditos spoilers allá, dos años atrás cuando escribí esta parte, no lo habría hecho. Dejo a Jane solo y virginal hasta el fin de los tiempos XDDD.


	9. IX

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese mío, Heller ya estaría despedido. I´m not a happy person right now.

**A/N:** Hoy hemos pasado un susto feo en casa con mi sobrinita, pero por fortuna está bien. Casi olvido colgar esto, pero ya que el susto pasó y estoy en casa así que toca colgar trozo :D.

Estamos en las últimas etapas del Jane "angst", que tiene su quiebre en el próximo mini capítulo. *Lucy se abstiene de seguir escribiendo*...en fin. Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**9.-**

Aparenta estar pendiente de la conversación que Rigsby y Cho mantienen para no tener que ver cómo Lisbon y Gerry se miran el uno al otro, se acarician y se sonríen; como sólo una pareja que se ama profundamente puede hacer, totalmente ajenos al resto de las personas que están allí con ellos en el restaurante. En realidad no lo logra. Cada cierto tiempo, sus ojos se desvían sin poder evitarlo hacia ellos, y cierra los puños con fuerza sobre sus piernas, los celos bullendo en su interior, las ganas de levantarse y alejarlo de ella, de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con furia, con deseo, con desesperación…pero se contiene, porque sabe que ella no merece ser presa de sus anhelos, ni de su egoísmo. Es feliz con Gerry y eso es todo lo que importa.

No es que él sea dichoso porque ella lo es, nunca ha creído en el absurdo de "si eres feliz yo también lo soy" quizás porque está en su naturaleza ir contra la creencia popular, o porque no le gusta engañarse a sí mismo. Él seguirá siendo el mismo miserable infeliz de siempre, pero fingirá que está tranquilo y esconderá cuánto le duele verla con él. Le sonreirá como siempre, hará que se enoje y se deleitará en aquellos pequeños momentos que tiene con ella. Sabe que no es sano, los tres agentes que están ahora con él se lo han dicho. Pero no puede evitarlo. Quizás Rigsby tiene razón cuando le dice que si no sufre no se siente pleno.

La voz de Gerry lo saca de sus cavilaciones; agradeciéndoles por acompañarlos en la celebración de sus tres años de matrimonio. Mientras todos levantan sus copas y brindan por la felicidad de la pareja, aparecen sonrisas de genuina felicidad en los rostros de cada una de las personas en la mesa. Excepto en el de él. No es más que la falsa máscara que ha llevado por tanto tiempo y que está seguro ya nunca lo abandonará.


	10. X

**Disclaimer:** le pertenece a alguien eso seguro. ¿A mi? nones.

**A/N:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas! es agradable saber que les gusta la historia.

Llegamos a un momento decisivo cha cha cha chaaaan! XDD. En fin, este es un quiebre necesario para que la historia encamine el rumbo, que si no Jane seguirá con esta mala racha y no es la intención.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**10.-**

Inhala y exhala repetidas veces, intentando calmarse y deshacerse de la sensación opresiva que ahora se instala en su pecho. Es como si el aire a su alrededor estuviese cargado, enrarecido; resultándole imposible respirar sin sentir que morirá en cualquier instante. Tampoco está seguro si después de lo que ha hecho, en verdad quiera seguir viviendo.

La ha besado. No ha sido en una situación de vida o muerte, ni porque ella se ha acercado tanto que casi podía sentir su respiración golpeándole el rostro o porque han tenido una conversación tan íntima que parecería el paso natural a seguir. Ha sido inesperado, salido de la nada, un impulso que ha ganado la batalla contra el autocontrol del que siempre ha hecho gala. Y que probablemente, le ha costado la amistad de la única persona que prometió no volvería a decepcionar.

Él y Lisbon estaban viendo a través del gran vidrio que separaba una habitación de la otra; como Cho conseguía una confesión para cerrar definitivamente el caso. Ella estaba totalmente concentrada en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Él simplemente la observaba. La agente giró la cabeza para mirarlo, preguntándole si pasaba algo, y él sin siquiera detenerse a pensar un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo, la tomó por los codos y la besó en la boca, apasionada, desesperadamente. Apenas un momento de felicidad, porque la realidad le golpeó con crueldad en cuanto se dio cuenta que ella permanecía sin moverse, sin responder a sus labios. Entonces se separó horrorizado, sin saber qué hacer. Ella no decía nada. Sólo lo observaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, quizás preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado. Su confusión no duró demasiado por supuesto. Lisbon es lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar que algo así se le escapara. Y ni bien la comprensión se hizo evidente en su rostro, él ya estaba a mitad de camino directo al ático.

Han pasado ya un par de horas, el ático cada vez está más frío a medida que la noche cae, pero no le importa. Sigue reproduciendo los hechos en su cabeza, sin encontrarles una explicación. En realidad, no existía ninguna. Le tortura no saber qué hacer, cómo enfrentar la situación, porque evidentemente no puede esconderse en la buhardilla para siempre. Él, que siempre ha sabido qué hacer y qué decir, ahora se encuentra sin una solución posible. Bien podría fingir que nada ha pasado, reír y explicarle que ha sido una tontería, que no se preocupe. Pero sabe a la perfección que no es aquello lo que le tiene en el estado actual. Es lo que pudo ver en sus ojos cuando ella se dio cuenta qué es lo que pasaba, el único sentimiento que nunca deseó causar en ella y que le hiere más que nada en este mundo: lástima.


	11. XI

**Disclaimer:** Estaría mucho más contenta con la serie si fuese mía.

**A/N:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios y alertas! Ana, es triste pero llegará el sol de mediodía, como solía decir una chica que conocí en un foro hace unos años, sobre algunos capítulos del fic que escribía yo en ese tiempo. En este pasará lo mismo.

Este es un paso necesario a seguir, según mi retorcida mente angst. Pero todo tiene su razón y recompensa, así que no se me pongan tristes XD.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidas, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**11.-**

Los días pasan con mortal calma, lentos y asfixiantes. Apenas si le ha dirigido la palabra a Lisbon, menos ha podido mirarla a los ojos. La agente intentó hablar con él unas cuantas veces, pero siempre le respondía con una broma, alguna pregunta del caso o cualquier cosa que no estuviese relacionado con aquel beso en la sala de interrogaciones. Al final, Lisbon terminó comprendiendo que él no quería hablar del tema y prefirió dejarlo solo.

La distancia es cada día mayor entre ellos; y le está matando no poder hablar, estar cerca, hacerla sonreír como antes. Es consciente que es él quien ha estado alejándola, porque no puede soportar que ella lo mire nuevamente con lástima como aquel día, pero al mismo tiempo la necesidad de estar con ella lo está consumiendo. Y no ve una salida posible a toda la situación.

Cho aparece una de esas noches en el ático, con un par de cervezas y una botella de agua. Mira a todos lados, busca un lugar donde sentarse y vuelve a recorrer con la vista el lugar "este sitio es una porquería" dice y Jane sonríe despacio. Cho posa sus ojos en él, como si recién se diese cuenta que el consultor está allí y le lanza una cerveza, que el consultor atrapa en el aire con presteza. El agente deja la botella de agua a un lado, abre la cerveza que aún tiene en la mano y bebe un sorbo largo; luego toma el agua y con la misma calma, abre el envase y da un sorbo igualmente largo. Después se queda allí, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin decir nada durante mucho tiempo. Jane tampoco articula palabra, sólo le observa y bebe de a poco su cerveza, esperando a que el agente encuentre la forma de expresar lo que quiere.

-Le estás haciendo daño-suelta de pronto, su expresión impasible como siempre-no tengo idea qué le hiciste o dijiste, pero la estás hiriendo. Y te dije que te patearía el culo si lo hacías.

-Lo sé… -no es capaz de decir nada más, porque en realidad no puede expresar en palabras todo lo que desea, lo que siente y lo que piensa. Es demasiado doloroso tan siquiera pensar en lo que pasó y en todo el daño y sufrimiento que está causando esa acción.

-Entonces, si lo sabes, también eres consciente de qué debes hacer.

Le miró confundido durante unos segundos, sin entender a qué se refería Cho. Pero le bastó apenas una mirada, para darse cuenta a qué se refería el agente; pues él mismo había estado pensándolo durante esos últimos días.

-Necesito alejarme de ella… ¿verdad?-preguntó en un susurro apenas audible, buscando quizás la confirmación de lo que él sabía era lo correcto, pero no se atrevía-ni quería-aceptar.

-Es lo mejor.

Cho salió del ático antes de poder ver cómo Jane asentía con amargura.


	12. XII

**Disclaimer:** ehhh no. Yo quiero poseer Fringe...y esa tampoco es mía.

**A/N:** Estoy total y absolutamente histérica por el capítulo de esta noche de Fringe y por la promo después. Necesito correr para bajar la adrenalina o tomarme una agua de hierbas, o hacer yoga, porque como voy me va a dar un ataque al corazón XD.

Gracias por los comentarios! en especial a **Abril**, quien siempre comenta, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, aunque sé que es deprimente.

Ahora, **Iliana**, es una lástima que comentes como anónimo porque me hubiese gustado contestarte por mensaje, pero como no es posible, lo hago aquí. Tienes razón, Jane es totalmente OOC. Posiblemente también Lisbon y los demás lo sean. Ahora que me fijo no lo puse al principio de la historia, que los personajes serían bastante OOC; lo que es una lástima, porque sé que hay gente a la que no le gusta leer cosas fuera de personaje. Pero realmente no pude evitarlo y tampoco soy buena escritora como para apegarme a lo que dicta la serie al pie de la letra. Eso sí, no entiendo por qué dices que la historia no es jisbon, desde mi punto de vista el jisbon no se refiere sólo al romanticismo, a ellos dos como amantes o enamorados. También tiene que ver con la amistad o cualquier sentimiento que provoquen en el otro. Ni el por qué te parece extraño que la persona que me pidió escribir esta secuela, siendo una fan jisbon como tú bien dices, cuando es evidente que Lisbon no está interesada en Jane. Eline puede haberla pedido, pero soy yo quien escribo y decido a dónde irán a parar mis historias. Y por lo mismo, tampoco entiendo el por qué asumes que sabes dónde irá la historia, si aún sigue sin poner "complete", por lo tanto, y dado que aún me falta por colgar más de la mitad, existe bastante camino por recorrer. De todas formas, aprecio tu sinceridad, porque me gusta leer lo que la gente piensa, para bien o para mal.

Ok, siento el testamento de las notas de autor, al final resultará más largo que el capítulo XD.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo :)

* * *

**12.-**

No le gustaban las despedidas. Ese era un hecho.

Menos cuando la gente a su alrededor parecía aguantar lágrimas, le abrazaban deseándole buena suerte y que no se olvidase de ellos, como si esa fuera la última vez que se verían. Parecía demasiado definitivo, todos aquellos "adiós" y "espero que en esta nueva etapa…" si tan sólo supieran que estaba escapando. O como le había dicho Van Pelt "tomando distancia para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva". A él seguía pareciéndole que estaba huyendo, aunque no se quejaba. Era lo que necesitaba.

Una semana atrás, le había comunicado su decisión a Hightower; la agente, que después de todo lo pasado con Red John había intentado convencerlo de tomar unas vacaciones, estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión. Le dijo que podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera, su posición como consultor estaría siempre esperando por él. Lo difícil fue decírselo a Lisbon. Luego de semanas evitándola, hablando sólo cuando era sobre un caso y evadiéndola cada vez que parecía que ambos se quedarían solos, el recuperar aunque fuese un mínimo de confianza, la suficiente como para decirle que se iba, costó más de lo que creyó. Sin embargo, frente a ella pudo fingir serenidad e informarle que dejaba su puesto de consultor por un tiempo, no tenía claro cuánto, que lamentaba alejarse del equipo-_de ella_-pero lo necesitaba después de todo lo que había pasado. Lisbon le miró sorprendida, con tristeza. Pero al final sonrió, le dijo que merecía un buen descanso y esperaba que disfrutase su tiempo lejos del horror y la miseria de la que muchas veces tenía que ser testigo al ser parte de un equipo de la policía.

Ahora ella estaba de pie, un poco alejada del tumulto de gente que se arremolinaba alrededor de él, sonriendo y girando lentamente el vaso de zumo que tenía entre sus manos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la gente comenzó a alejarse, algunos de vuelta a sus escritorios, otros para irse a sus casas, la jornada laboral por fin acabando para ellos. Sólo el equipo permanecía junto a él riendo, bebiendo una cerveza; aprovechando los últimos minutos que estarían junto al consultor.

La hora inevitable de la despedida llega; Grace le abraza con fuerza y Rigsby hace lo mismo. De Cho sólo recibe una palmada en la espalda y un "no te metas en problemas porque no pensamos ir a salvarte" que lo hace sonreír. Pero es la mano de Lisbon, apretando ligeramente su brazo, la que desencadena una serie de emociones en él-amor, tristeza, nostalgia, y muchas más-que a duras penas puede controlar. Supone que no lo haría si los otros tres agentes no estuviesen allí.

Ella se acerca un poco más a él-todavía sujetando con suavidad su brazo-y le dice con sinceridad:

-Te extrañaré.

Segundos después el calor de su mano se ha ido y también ella, que se despide del equipo y se pierde camino al ascensor.

Él también la extrañará.


	13. XIII

**Disclaimer: **No es mío. Supongo que si lo fuera estaría estresada pensando en cómo trolear a la gente que sigue la serie, nada más por joderlos.

**A/N: **Como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios! En especial a Olga, que ha comentado cinco capítulos de una patada :D.

Este es un capítulo más esperanzador, porque la angustia está quedando un poco atrás. Tenía unos capítulos, dos o tres, que se referían al viaje de Jane en el portátil muerto, pero cuando escribí éste, decidí reducirlo a dos, y más que nada para presentar algunos pensamientos, no para describir los viajes en sí, como estaba haciendo en los otros. Pienso que queda mucho mejor así.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**13.-**

El espectáculo que ofrece el atardecer, con sus naranjas, azules y rojos; le sorprende en una de las tantas carreteras de Colorado. Detiene el vehículo que ha rentado en el aeropuerto de Denver, y sale para poder presenciar la maravillosa visión que se presenta ante sus ojos. El aire tibio acaricia su rostro como si quisiera confortarle y él suspira contento. Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que ha salido del CBI y no puede quejarse. Todo parece ir mejor de lo que esperaba.

No se ha detenido ni un solo momento desde que comenzó su viaje. Al principio no estaba seguro de dónde ir, por lo que se mantuvo cerca de Sacramento. Los Ángeles, Napa y sus alrededores fueron los primeros destinos. Luego decidió ir un poco más lejos, viajó hasta Canadá y desde allí a destinos que no pensó nunca en visitar. Japón, Australia, Guatemala, y algunos otros países. Todos con algo nuevo que aprender, un dato, una visión que le dejaba impresionado y guardaba en su memoria. Los meses pasaron en un suspiro, como suele hacer el tiempo cuando todo en tu vida va bien; y decidió que era tiempo de volver. Pero cuando estaba camino a Sacramento, se detuvo en un pueblo pequeño en el que el Carnaval donde trabajaba con su padre se detenía siempre. La nostalgia de esos tiempos, los momentos alegres y tristes que pasó con aquella gente, volvieron a él con fuerza y se encontró queriendo recorrer el circuito que año tras año, siguió durante gran parte de su vida. En eso estaba ahora, yendo de un pueblo a otro sin descanso, visitando ciudades y estados, recolectando memorias y hablando con gente que aún le recordaba de esa época.

Aquel tiempo le había ayudado también a razonar sobre sus sentimientos por Lisbon. Se dio cuenta que estaba tan enfocado en el hecho de no tenerla, de sentir pena por sí mismo, que había olvidado aquella primera sensación de bienestar y felicidad que tuvo cuando comprendió que estaba enamorado de ella. Notó que había dejado a la amargura nublar su juicio y en vez de conciliar la tristeza porque Lisbon no le correspondía, prefirió seguir en el agujero profundo en el que siempre encontró comodidad. Ahora, desde la perspectiva que le entregaba la distancia, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y le permitió llegar a experimentar la paz que le entregaba el poder englobar todo lo que sentía por Lisbon y convertirlo en un amor sosegado, no obsesivo como había sido hasta entonces.

El sol se esconde completamente y las primeras estrellas comienzan a aparecer. Jane sonríe y vuelve a meterse en su auto. Piensa en Sacramento, en lo que estarán haciendo en esos momentos los agentes-aquellos que se han convertido en su familia-si seguirán siendo los mismos de siempre. En William, se pregunta si ya estará caminando y si le ha crecido el cabello, si por fin habrá dicho mamá. Y en Lisbon. Si estará trabajando hasta tarde; si sus dolores de cabeza habrán disminuido en algo ahora que él no está allí para provocarlos. Si le extrañará, como le dijo cuando se despidieron.

Mientras conduce por la carretera vacía y oscura, toma una decisión: ya es tiempo de volver.


	14. XIV

**Disclaimer:**-No.

-Pero...

-¡Que no, que no es mío!

-Hombreee no te enojes...

**A/N:** !Muchas, muchísimas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios! hacen que sonría cada vez que abro mi correo y me encuentro con una aviso de un comentario o una alerta. **Abril **me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. Esa frase encierra mucho de lo que hasta entonces había sido el amor de Jane por Lisbon, lo bueno es que ahora él lo comprende. **Ana, **sí, es más optimista, aunque todavía quedan partes tristes, pero prometo que todo es por el bien mayor :D.

Los domingos son de capítulos en la mañana y noche yayyyy! *se emociona sola*. Este es un paso más en el camino de Jane, que creí era necesario. El capítulo de esta noche será sobre ¡cha-cha-cha chaaaaán!

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

**14.-**

Si alguien le preguntara ahora mismo cómo es que llegó hasta allí, no sabría qué contestar. Porque no está seguro en qué momento su viejo DS Citröen-que milagrosamente aún funciona-le ha conducido hasta Malibú, exactamente, hasta su casa. Ex casa, para ser precisos.

Quizás fue la misma nostalgia que le acompañó durante su viaje, la que le ha llevado hasta allí; una especie de cierre para una etapa de su vida, que llegó a su fin hace un par de años atrás cuando luego de morir Red John, decidió deshacerse de la casa sin siquiera ir a buscar las pocas pertenencias que aún tenía allí. No quería volver a ver la cara sonriente dibujada con la sangre de su mujer y su hija nunca más; ni recordar las pesadillas que lo habían poseído desde aquella noche fatídica. Pero ahora necesitaba ver qué había sido del lugar que albergó alguna vez a su familia, saber que después de tanto horror y tristeza, aquella casa cobijaba ahora las penas y alegrías de otras personas.

Su respuesta vino cuando unos niños pequeños salieron corriendo al tiempo que un auto aparcaba en la entrada. Un hombre, sonriendo al ver a los chicos, salió del coche y en un solo movimiento los tomó a ambos en sus brazos, mientras los niños hablaban atropelladamente de la escuela, fútbol y alguna otra cosa que no alcanzó a descifrar. Desde la puerta, una mujer les observaba, una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

Jane sonrió. Era bueno saber y comprobar que allí ahora florecía la felicidad. Quizás, a partir de ahora, él también podría encontrarla.


	15. XV

**Disclaimer:** no es mío, pero sí poseo el portátil que estoy usando en este momento, un mp4 al que no le puedo meter música y la copia digital (obtenida legalmente) de Strangeland el nuevo álbum de Keane, que estoy escuchando en estos instantes y que está made of awesomness XD.

**A/N:** ¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews! la verdad es que no pensaba que la historia iba a gustar demasiado (quizás sólo a Eline XD) me alegro que sea así. Y sí **Abril**, capítulo esta noche yayyy! XD. Que trata sobre el reencuentro entre Jane y Lisbon. No digo más.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**15.-**

Miles de preguntas se confunden en su mente, cuando se acerca en su auto al edificio del CBI. La mayoría de ellas, tienen que ver con el hecho de los cambios experimentados tanto en él como en la gente a la que en pocos minutos más, volverá a ver. Porque no regresas dieciséis meses después, esperando que las personas a las que dejaste atrás y con las que apenas has mantenido contacto-y que por esas cosas de la vida son la única familia que tienes-sean las mismas que dejaste.

Sin embargo, lo que en verdad le preocupa, es Lisbon. Cómo reaccionará cuando esté frente a ella. Mientras estuvo alejado pudo controlar sus sentimientos y lograr transformarlos en un amor tranquilo, lejos de aquella obsesión que le consumía; pero no está seguro si aquel estado se mantendrá cuando la tenga frente a él, o si la obsesión, la desesperación y la autocompasión volverán con más fuerza que nunca. Tiene miedo de que sea así, porque no quiere que el caos en que se había convertido el amor que sentía, la hiera a ella o a él mismo. No se supone que el querer deba ser de esa manera.

Obtiene su respuesta una vez que llega a la oficina. El lugar está casi desierto, apenas uno o dos agentes han llegado; pero nadie del equipo está a la vista. Pasea la mirada por el sitio y se da cuenta que no ha cambiado mucho, quizás una o dos cosas fuera de lugar, pero el resto es tal y como lo recordaba. Incluso su sofá está en el mismo estado, como si nadie lo hubiese ocupado mientras él no estuvo. Es hasta cierto punto reconfortante sentir que algunas cosas permanecen igual.

El pequeño momento de nostalgia es interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta que se abre, un ruido que él conoce bien. Durante unos segundos se debate entre darse vuelta y saludarla, o fingir que no se ha dado cuenta que Lisbon ha salido de su oficina y ahora está parada a dos metros de distancia. Se siente estúpido, vulnerable y con miedo frente a lo que pasará una vez que se gire. Porque no hay marcha atrás y sólo existen dos posibilidades: o recupera a su amiga-su compañera, la única persona que confía en él y le comprende-o la pierde para siempre.

Cuando voltea se encuentra con sus ojos verdes, las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa amplia plasmada en el rostro. No ha cambiado nada, quizás un poco el largo de su cabello, que ahora se ondula a la altura de sus hombros. El resto sigue exactamente igual; el mismo fuego en su mirada, su postura, aquella confianza que transmiten sus expresiones…es ella, en todo su esplendor.

-¡Ya me preguntaba si te habrías olvidado el camino a casa!-le dice, la alegría latente en su voz; acercándose despacio hasta él-me gustaría poder tomarme unas vacaciones de un año, Dios sabe que lo necesito.

Él sonríe, sin saber bien que decir. Lisbon invade su espacio personal y le da un suave abrazo, que le deja por unos momentos, sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que corresponde rodeando su cintura, apretándola contra él con suavidad.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta-le dice una vez que se separan.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Te eché de menos.

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa les desconcierta, Jane siente unos brazos alrededor de su cuello rodearlo con inusitada fuerza y sólo entonces se da cuenta que es Van Pelt, que ríe y da saltitos de alegría. Luego aparecen Cho y Rigsby, que sólo le dan palmadas en la espalda mientras bromean con que ya estaban pensando en emitir un boletín dándolo por desaparecido.

Cuando por fin los saludos y los abrazos han terminado, se da cuenta que Lisbon ya ha vuelto a la oficina. Puede verla a través de las persianas, sentada en su escritorio; su atención puesta en algo en el computador. Él sonríe. Sus sentimientos han pasado la prueba frente a ella, ahora puede decir con toda tranquilidad que puede estar cerca de la agente sin sentirse feliz por estar con ella y miserable por no poder tocarla al mismo tiempo.

Aunque las mariposas en su estómago revolotean igual que siempre.

* * *

A/N: Sólo quería apuntar, que la frase de las mariposas es algo que puede se repita en otros fics futuros. Es algo que nos quedó a las chicas del Foro de House, por un fic llamado "Déjame Olvidarte" de Ylal; en él hablaba, en cierta parte del fic, sobre vivir la vida de las mariposas...es un bonito fic (y polémico XD) que dejó en mi el gusto por las mariposas.


	16. XVI

**Disclaimer:** No. Pero...NO.**  
**

**A/N: **¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios! you rock!. Abril, pues yo tampoco sé si se puede estar feliz...pero al menos sí en paz contigo, que es lo que importa. Olga, gracias por los halagos, aunque no creo merecerlos, pero me alegro que te guste la historia.

Pequeños trozos que nos recuerdan lo que es Jane.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-**  
**

* * *

**16.-**

Puede ver cada una de las expresiones que se suceden, una tras otra, en la cara del hombre que tiene parado frente a él. Primero la incredulidad, luego el miedo y por último la furia. Sus palabras han tocado justo el botón correcto, de eso no hay duda; y es justamente lo que buscaba. No puede evitarlo, es una tentación irresistible poner en su lugar a gente como el individuo que tiene delante, que se creen superiores al resto y que simplemente porque tienen dinero, pueden disponer de los demás como a ellos les plazca. Es una satisfacción como pocas verlos avergonzarse, intentar explicar lo inexplicable, amenazar con destruir carreras cuando saben que en ese momento, no están en posición de intimidar a nadie. El único problema es, que siempre se olvida-o tiene la ridícula esperanza que no pase-que muchas veces es su nariz la que sufre las consecuencias. Como ocurre en ese preciso instante.

Una hora después-poniendo todavía un paquete de hielo sobre su nariz para bajar la inflamación-está en la oficina de Lisbon, sentado en el sofá. Ella le mira desde su escritorio sin decir palabra, y él no puede evitar preguntarse si es que ha perdido práctica en el arte de leer lo que ella está pensando, porque en estos momentos está totalmente confuso sobre lo que la agente dirá o hará en los próximos minutos; y no está seguro si reaccionará a tiempo si ella decide tirarle algo a la cabeza o abalanzarse sobre él y dañar permanentemente su nariz.

-¿Recuerdas aquella estupidez que dije sobre que te extrañaba?-Jane hace amago de levantarse dispuesto a correr, pero se arrepiente y la mira perplejo-la retiro. Bien puedes irte por otro año de vacaciones, es más, te puedes ir de vacaciones indefinidas cuando quieras. Pensándolo bien, ahora mismo es un buen momento.

-¿Me voy al infierno?-pregunta él, intentando bromear-¿me llevo un cepillo de dientes?

-Jane….

Y esa es la única advertencia que necesita para saber que es mejor quedarse callado y que no debe tentar a la suerte. Por lo menos ha salido ileso de esta conversación, sin siquiera un grito proferido en su contra.

Eso es lo que cree hasta que siente la punta de un lápiz colisionar con su cabeza.


	17. XVII

**Disclaimer: **tendría dinero, ergo, iría a un buen médico y lo obligaría a quitarme las piedras de los riñones.**  
**

**A/N: **Debo decirlo, de acá en adelante esto es tons and tons of sugar XDD. Bueno, no tanto, pero es más de la que suelo utilizar en cualquier fic. William tendrá más participación en los próximos capítulos, porque adoro al pelón aunque sea producto de mi imaginación XD.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-**  
**

* * *

**17.-**

Es un domingo, algo más de un mes después de su regreso, cuando al fin puede ver a William. Lisbon lo ha llevado hasta su apartamento para que pueda ver al pequeño, después de semanas de preguntar por él y pedirle que le muestre fotografías; en vez de decirle que en realidad no deseaba nada más que tener la oportunidad de abrazar al niño. Pero ella ve a través de él y sabe que una foto o un simple "está bien, ya camina y dice algunas palabras" no servirán para calmar la añoranza que siente por William.

Cuando Jane abre la puerta y la ve con el niño en brazos, su primer impulso es abalanzarse sobre ella y tomarlo, abrazarlo y acariciarlo; pero se contiene a duras penas, con algo de tristeza. Los bebés, al contrario que los adultos, sí olvidan a la gente que no ven en mucho tiempo. Y él ha desaparecido por casi dos años de la vida de un niño que apenas tenía siete meses la última vez que lo vio. Así que simplemente hace pasar a Lisbon y le comienza a hablar de lo grande que está William, y a preguntar cuáles son las cosas que ha aprendido. Lisbon sólo sonríe, observando como él hace amagos de acariciar al niño y luego se arrepiente, como si temiera hacerle daño.

William en cambio, lo observa con curiosidad, sin soltarse de los brazos de su madre. Tiene el ceño fruncido y un pequeño puchero en la boca, parece escudriñarle y preguntarse quién es el hombre que tiene enfrente y le sonríe nervioso sin saber qué hacer con sus manos y que termina por restregarlas contra sus muslos cada dos segundos. Jane le ofrece té a Lisbon y luego se dirige a William, preguntándole si quiere un jugo de naranja. El niño sigue mirándolo sin decir ni media palabra; haciendo que él se sienta más inquieto que si estuviese frente a un juez esperando que le dieran una sentencia de muerte.

-¡Tío Jen!-grita de pronto el niño, se separa de su madre y corre medio a tropezones hasta colisionar con las rodillas de Jane, estirando sus brazos para que le tome.

Jane intenta decir algo, pero sólo consigue que la emoción que siente, se manifieste en un grito ahogado en su garganta. Toma a William entre sus brazos y de inmediato, el pequeño encuentra lugar para su cabeza en el pecho del consultor. Mira a Lisbon sorprendido, sin entender nada de lo que sucede.

-Le he mostrado fotografías tuyas y hablado de ti desde que te fuiste. ¿Crees que dejaría que olvidase a la persona que le enseñó su primera palabra?

La emoción con la que expresa aquella frase, dice mucho más de lo que parece, y él lo entiende. Sonríe; la única forma en que se siente capaz de agradecerle. Porque existen demasiadas cosas que quisiera decirle y que no es capaz de vocalizar.

Es por cosas como ésta, por las que nunca se arrepentirá de amarla de la forma en que lo hace.


	18. XVIII

**Disclaimer: **

-me duelen las piernas, ¿tenemos que hacer esto ahora?

-¿Y qué tienen que ver tus piernas?

-...You win this time!. No es mío.

**A/N: **¡Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas!. Pasando a otros temas...vuelve a haber un poco de angst. Pero todo sirve a un propósito superior, ya verán.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**18.-**

Ha estado observándola con más atención durante las últimas semanas, intentando juntar todas las piezas del puzzle y encajarlas en el lugar que corresponde, para obtener una respuesta a su comportamiento durante este tiempo. Unos días después de su regreso, se dio cuenta del cambio experimentado en Lisbon, pero prefirió mirar hacia un lado; culpando a su imaginación hiperactiva de estar viendo cosas que no existían. Pero con el paso de los días, todo era más evidente, imposible de negar. Sin embargo, sigue evitando la realidad de la situación, porque existe cierto temor en su interior, miedo a la reacción, a lo que pueda hacer una vez que todo se vuelva claro y compruebe que está en lo correcto.

Lisbon está hablando con Van Pelt en este momento, mientras él, sentado en su sofá; finge leer un libro. Ella parece más cansada, las ojeras evidenciando el agotamiento físico; mientras que la tristeza y la pasiva rabia que intenta ocultar, se manifiesta en sus expresiones. A Jane le duele verla así; advertir que de un tiempo a esta parte, la mayoría de sus sonrisas no son genuinas y que nuevamente parece llevar el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Pero esta vez no es él quien tiene la culpa. Sino quien se suponía debía hacerla feliz.

Todo se vuelve claro y certero cuando un hombre de traje gris y maletín, llega y capta la atención de Lisbon y ella suspira, hace una mueca de amargura y se dirige con el recién llegado hasta su oficina.

Jane cierra el libro y se recuesta en el sofá, cerrando los ojos. Desearía con toda su alma ser capaz de evitar que ella no pasara por esto, que fuese completamente feliz. Pero la vida no es perfecta y él no es dios ni nada por el estilo para mover los hilos de la existencia del resto, menos la de Lisbon. ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer él? Es probable que sólo pueda apoyarla y escucharla. No puede evitar que ella sufra.

Diez minutos después, la agente sale de la oficina junto al hombre de traje, unos papeles en la mano apretados con algo de fuerza, la boca torcida en una mueca de amargura y abatimiento. Se pierde con él camino al ascensor y Jane suspira. Si al menos pudiera ayudarla...pero no puede. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera puede controlar sus sentimientos, porque si lo hiciera, no estaría sintiendo aquella horrible sensación de felicidad que amenaza con igualar la genuina tristeza que sufre por ella.


	19. XIX

**Disclaimer:** It amuse me to no end, that I have to do this every time. No, not mine, never will. Quiero ganarme la lotería, pero ya esa es harina de otro costal.

**A/N:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Abril, sí, esto se está poniendo bueno xD. Y Olga, como siempre, una alegría leer un comentario tuyo...aquello de William llamando papi a Jane, sería el acabose! XDDD.

Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que tengo escritos, creo que tengo alguno más por ahí que tienen alrededor de mil palabras. En fin...

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**19.-**

Deja pasar algunos días antes de ir y hablar con ella. Es el paso lógico a seguir, pues él no se quedará tranquilo y está seguro que Lisbon ya tiene alguna sospecha sobre que él ha descubierto lo que está pasando. Aún así, ha preferido esperar para no abrumarla con preguntas que seguramente son demasiado dolorosas para responder. Hoy sin embargo, le parece que ya es tiempo de obtener respuestas y confirmaciones.

Espera hasta que ve que ella alista sus cosas para ir a casa y aparece en su puerta y la invita a una taza de café. La ve dudar un momento, seguramente considerando las opciones, los motivos por los que le está invitando a por una bebida. Finalmente asiente y sale junto a él del CBI. Años atrás, hubiese sido difícil que ella siquiera pensara en aceptar una invitación que indudablemente llevará a una conversación que tiene que ver con su vida personal. Pero su relación no es la misma que antes, y ahora ella necesita de un amigo.

Llegan a un pequeño café a dos cuadras del CBI y Jane ordena aparte del café y el té, un par de sándwiches. Cuando ella va a protestar, le dice que sabe que no ha comido nada desde el desayuno y necesita estar bien para William. Ella asiente apenas y mira por la ventana, la calle iluminada por unos cuantos faroles; apenas dando suficiente luz para vislumbrar las siluetas de las personas que pasan a esas horas, seguramente camino a casa.

-Se mudó hace un mes-le dice tomándolo por sorpresa-decidimos llevar el divorcio de forma "amigable"-pone énfasis en la palabra, como si no fuese verdad-por el bien de William…

Existen muchas interrogantes bullendo en su cabeza esperando que él las vocalice y pueda satisfacer su curiosidad, pero no logra poner un orden en sus ideas.

-¿Cómo pasó?-al final es la única pregunta que consigue hacer.

La mesera llega con su orden, ambos agradecen y Lisbon toma su taza y bebe un sorbo, agradeciendo el calor que el café le proporciona. Mira de nuevo por la ventana, deja la taza en la mesa, y lanza un suspiro.

-Fue poco después que te fueras. Comencé a trabajar hasta más tarde cada día debido a que nos tomaba más tiempo cerrar los casos. Me mortificaba pensar en William y en que apenas podía verlo, pero el trabajo es el trabajo y seguí adelante. No pensé que a Gerry le afectara demasiado-contrae la boca en una mueca de tristeza-pero entonces, luego de un par de meses, comenzamos a pelear. Primero por el tiempo que pasaba en el trabajo, luego porque él quería que aceptara un empleo en la oficina del gobernador, un puesto de menor importancia que el de Bertram, pero en la misma línea-mira a Jane directo a los ojos, buscando el entendimiento que sabe sólo él puede darle-sabes que no estoy hecha para un trabajo de escritorio Jane, no podría cambiar el estar en terreno para lidiar con política-Jane asiente y le sonríe comprensivo-pero Gerry no lo entendía. Las peleas se fueron haciendo peores y todo explotó cuando me hirieron durante un caso.

-¿Te hirieron?-Jane la interrumpe, la preocupación y el miedo evidentes en su voz-¿cuándo, por qué no me enteré de lo que ocurrió?

-Le pedí a los chicos que no dijeran nada-contesta en tono sereno-no quería arruinar tus vacaciones y además, no fue nada de qué preocuparse. Mi chaleco antibalas retuvo el proyectil, aunque mis costillas quedaron un poco resentidas. Pero Gerry no lo comprendió…Jane-hizo una pausa intentando calmarse-fue una discusión horrible. Dijo que no tenía el más mínimo respeto por mi vida y que no pensaba en mi hijo ni en él, que se llevaría lejos a William para que no tuviese que ver morir a su madre y muchas otras cosas que son demasiado duras de recordar. Yo no me quedé atrás; y le herí de igual forma, incluso peor. Aún hoy me arrepiento de las cosas que dije aquella noche…

-Lisbon…-estira la mano para capturar la de ella, pero la agente le rechaza con suavidad.

-Después de aquello, las cosas sólo fueron a peor. Poco a poco nos alejamos; y cuando me di cuenta, ya no existía nada que salvar. Hablamos, por primera vez en meses sin gritarnos; y decidimos que lo más sano para ambos era terminar nuestro matrimonio…ahora, que aún podíamos separarnos y tener una relación relativamente normal, por el bien de nuestro bebé.

-Quizás…-comienza a decir Jane, vacilando sin saber si lo hace porque realmente lo piensa o porque es lo correcto-aún exista la posibilidad de arreglar su relación. Si todavía se quieren, la oportunidad de resolver todo está allí.

-Ese es el problema Jane-él frunce el ceño, inseguro de lo que ella está diciendo-no sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero cuando me pregunto si aún le quiero…la respuesta es no.

-Lisbon...-exhala un suspiro y se pasa la mano por el cabello-el amor no se deja de sentir de un día para otro...

-¿Y eso quién lo afirma?-le dice con sequedad, mirándolo desafiante. Luego de unos segundos, suaviza el gesto-no he dicho que pasó de un día a otro, ni que una mañana me levanté y me di cuenta que no le quería...pero la decepción que sentí luego de nuestra última discusión, fue el gatillante definitivo. No existe nada peor que la persona a la que quieres, te decepcione. Pierdes el respeto, la confianza...y si no hay ninguna de esas cosas, ¿cómo puede sobrevivir el amor? está condenado al fracaso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio a partir de entonces. Ella terminó su café, le dio las gracias y le dijo que debía irse para ver a William antes de que se durmiera. Jane se quedó allí, la taza de té intacta y fría entre sus manos. Era irónico que aquello que deseó con fervor durante tanto tiempo-Lisbon y Gerry separados-, se hiciera realidad cuando decidió alejarse para evitar hacerle daño, y le entristecía pensar que al estar ausente durante tanto tiempo, fuera causante indirectamente del sufrimiento que ahora ella soportaba.


	20. XX

**Disclaimer: **Mío no es. Y si encuentro a quien lo posee, le voy a dar de ostias.**  
**

**A/N:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos! se aprecian mucho**. Ana**, me alegro que te guste un poquito más. La verdad es que puede que hayan aún algunos momentos tristes o difíciles, pero prometo que serán pocos y todo como siempre, sirve a un propósito.** Abril**, no importa que comentes una línea, de todas formas aprecio que te tomes el tiempo de hacerlo. Es una alegría leer lo que les ha parecido el capítulo.

Llegamos a la mitad de esta historia. Espero que se sigan manteniendo aquí conmigo, porque sé que 40 capítulos de pronto son demasiados, pero es que la historia tiene su ritmo y no se merece ir a las apuradas. En este intenté un poco de humor (que por desgracia nunca sale bien, pero al menos trato XD)

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.**  
**

* * *

**20.-**

La brisa que se cuela por la ventana del auto es una bendición en un día tan caluroso. Si no fuese porque va manejando y necesita mantener la atención puesta en el camino, cerraría los ojos y se dejaría arrastrar a un sueño profundo y reparador. Es una suerte que el viaje no durase más de media hora.

Van camino a Davis, el sheriff les ha llamado hace una hora por un caso que requiere su atención. Rigsby y Cho partieron de inmediato-Van Pelt una vez más tuvo que quedarse en la oficina-, pero él prefirió esperar a Lisbon. No habían vuelto hablar desde aquella tarde en la cafetería; y cada día que pasaba, la agente parecía estar más triste. Apenas sonreía y cuando lo hacía, casi nunca era una sonrisa sincera.

Sabía que lo más probable era que necesitase tiempo a solas para superar la amargura de la separación, pero él no podía alejarse, por más que lo intentara. Necesitaba verla reír-aquella sonrisa que parecía iluminarlo todo para él-aunque fuese una vez.

-¿Sabías qué-ella le mira, poniéndose un poco a la defensiva, insegura de lo que dirá el consultor-algunos labiales tienen escamas de pescado?

-¿Qué?-le dice ella, como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir.

-Eso, que algunos labiales tienen escamas de pescado.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?

-No es tontería Lisbon-frunce la boca, haciéndose el ofendido-es un hecho científicamente comprobado.

-¡No lo es!-le rebate.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo es?-ella no supo qué contestar-no entiendo cómo puedes dudar de lo que te digo.

-Sí claro, como siempre todo lo que dices es la pura y santa verdad.

-¿Cuándo te he mentido? No respondas a eso-le dice antes que ella pueda abrir la boca.

-A veces me impresiona que puedas guardar toda esa información basura en ese palacio de la memoria que tanto te enorgullece. Uno pensaría que utilizas ese espacio para algo que realmente tenga importancia…

-Esto tiene importancia Lisbon, así la próxima vez que compres un labial, leerás de qué está compuesto.

Ella bufó-sí claro, como si fuesen a poner que han utilizado escamas de pescado….ahora en serio-gira un poco el cuerpo hacia él, para observarlo mejor-¿de dónde sacaste esta información tan necesaria?

-Oh, la agente superior Teresa Lisbon se mofa de su pobre consultor, muy maduro de tu parte-ella rueda los ojos y lo golpea en el brazo-de por ahí, creo que lo leí en algún libro…

Ella le escudriña unos momentos, luego sonríe incrédula-mentiroso.

-No te estoy mintiendo Lisbon, realmente me ofende que digas eso-ella rueda los ojos una vez más-...creo que lo vi en un infomercial…

-¿En un infomercial? Sé que tienes un gusto horrible cuando se trata de televisión, pero ver infomerciales es la cúspide del patetismo-frunce el ceño-y tampoco sabía que daban ese tipo de información basura en esa clase de programas...aunque pensándolo bien...

-¡Me aburría!-se defiende-eran las tres de la mañana, no podía dormir y figúrate, ¡no existen buenos programas a esa hora!.

-Pero existe el Tivo, esa cajita que sirve para grabar, o la Televisión on demand, donde puedes ordenar películas, incluso el cable Jane...-lo observa muy seria, escudriñándolo-...no...creo que tienes una ligera obsesión por las compras-sonríe con suficiencia-me pregunto si no tendrás tu apartamento lleno de bisutería barata y máquinas del futuro que no sirven más que para guardar polvo...

Jane iba a decir algo para defenderse, pero las carcajadas de Lisbon le detuvieron. Al instante, su corazón dio un salto de alegría al escucharla reír de esa forma luego de tanto tiempo. Incluso horas después, cuando están de vuelta en la oficina discutiendo la información que habían logrado reunir; Lisbon de pronto lo mira y una graciosa sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

A él no le importa que sea a costa de su vergüenza, con tal de ver su cara iluminada con aquel resplandor que logra hacerle sentir feliz.


	21. XXI

**Disclaimer: **No es mío. Period**.  
**

**A/N:** ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! soy una cansina lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de agradecerles.** Ana Spain, **me alegra que te guste. No creo que pase esto en la serie, ya sabemos que a Heller le gusta jugar con nuestros sentimientos **.** Y Ana,** ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! yo sé que de pronto 40 capítulos son muchos, pero es bueno saber que te gusta lo suficiente como para querer seguir leyendo.** Y Lara y Olga **mis niñas! un beso para ambas...y Lara, no trates así al pobre de Gerry, tan bonito él XD.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-**  
**

* * *

**21.-**

Es una de esos raros días en Sacramento, en que el cielo está gris y la lluvia se ha hecho presente desde hace algunas horas, cuando la ve salir de su oficina, vestida más formal que de costumbre y se dirige a Cho, diciéndole que estará a cargo durante el resto de la mañana y que ella volverá luego del almuerzo. Jane no comenta nada, simplemente la observa irse y se tumba en el sofá, cierra los ojos y prefiere fingir que está dormido. Sabe a dónde se dirige Lisbon y no necesita que Cho le de sus miradas penetrantes y lo cuestione sin decir palabra, por si alguna sonrisa traicionera atenta con formarse en sus labios. Él mismo se está castigando por eso.

Regresa un poco antes de lo que ha dicho, justo cuando el equipo ha salido a almorzar. El consultor cree que es por eso que ha vuelto a esta hora, sin molestarse en ir a comer alguna cosa. Quiere evitar las miradas de lástima y las preguntas incómodas. Sabe que el equipo, de todas las personas que trabajan en ese edificio, no haría ninguna de las dos cosas, pero ahora mismo necesita de aquellos momentos de soledad para aceptar que una etapa de su vida-su matrimonio-ha terminado.

Ninguno de los cuatro miembros de la brigada, incluido Jane; la importuna durante el día. Se reúnen para recibir órdenes y discutir el caso que tienen entre manos; todos se comportan dentro del profesionalismo que les caracteriza y Jane se da cuenta-por las miradas llenas de emoción que ella les lanza de vez en cuando-que lo agradece.

Es casi al final de la jornada cuando el consultor va hasta la oficina de Lisbon, entra sin golpear y la encuentra mirando al vacío; su mano derecha moviendo distraídamente el anillo que aún tiene su lugar en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te costó tanto quitarte el anillo-le dice, haciéndole saber que ha registrado su presencia en la oficina-sé que no es lo mismo pero…

Jane sólo asiente, incapaz de decir nada más. Su mente vaga hasta el momento en que, meses después de la muerte de RJ, decidiera quitarse el anillo. Aún ahora, de vez en cuando siente su mano desnuda debido a la falta de la argolla.

-…es el paso final. Ya está, se acabó. No hay vuelta atrás-Jane vuelve a poner su atención en ella-tampoco quiero volver atrás, pero…-sonríe con amargura-estoy hablando estupideces…

-Para nada-le dice. Se acerca al escritorio, se sienta en él y busca tímidamente su mano. Ella esta vez (al contrario que semanas antes en la cafetería) no rechaza el contacto-pasaste casi seis años de tu vida con él Lisbon, no estás dejando atrás a cualquiera…tienes un hijo con él. Ese es un lazo difícil de romper.

-Lo sé…pero necesito hacerlo-él asiente-debo seguir adelante.

Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, sus manos aún entrelazadas. Ella es quien rompe el contacto, dice que debe ir a recoger a William de casa de una amiga antes que el pequeño terremoto la vuelva loca. Coge sus cosas, titubea unos segundos y luego, acariciando el brazo de él, le da las gracias. Él sólo se encoge de hombros, demasiado conmovido por el contacto de su mano tibia y ella se va.

Sacramento amanece con el sol en todo su esplendor, una brisa fresca corriendo por la ciudad. Jane está en la cocina, preparando un té cuando ella llega, le saluda y llena su taza con café recién hecho. Luego se va a su oficina.

Para él no ha pasado desapercibido que en su dedo anular izquierdo, sólo queda la marca del anillo.


	22. XXII

**Disclaimer: **No es mío.**  
**

**A/N: **Este capítulo podría parecer que no tiene nada que ver con el rumbo de la historia, pero en realidad necesitaba explicar, mejor dicho dar una pincelada en lo que pasó con RJ. No tiene demasiada información, pero creo que sí la suficiente como para que no estén perdidas en este tema. De todas maneras, no es el capítulo que me ha dejado más satisfecha y temo que lo demuestra la forma en que está escrito. Pero bueno...no haré mucho más.**  
**

Por cierto, gracias** Abril **por comentar. Es bueno saber que te ha gustado el capítulo :)

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**22.-**

Es una de esas tantas tardes en que luego de cerrar un caso, cuando lo que queda de la pizza se ha guardado en el refrigerador y la gran sala llena de agentes está casi en silencio-sólo el suave tecleo en los computadores y el delicado sonido de las hojas de papel se escucha-; en las que se sienta en el sofá con un libro en mano, hojeándolo sin leerlo y pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Su mente divaga de un tema a otro con una facilidad que sorprendería o asustaría a quien pudiera conocer sus reflexiones; pues van desde la nimiedad más absoluta hasta el asunto más importante, saltando de una a otra sin detenerse.

Esta vez sus pensamientos están enfocados en el caso recién cerrado; en el hombre que pasará el resto de su vida en la cárcel por proteger a aquellos a quien ama. La forma en que confesó sin remordimientos, sin un ápice de culpa por quitarle la vida a una persona. Lo único que le causaba pesar, era el hecho de no poder estar con sus hijos ni su esposa, no ver crecer a sus niños como siempre había soñado ni envejecer junto a su mujer. Pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. _"La gente suele decir que haría todo por quienes ama, pero muchas veces no es verdad. Yo sí estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Aunque eso significara que perdería a mi familia por esa causa. ¿No lo haría usted, señor Jane? ¿Hacer lo que fuese por quienes ama? ¿O es como el resto, que no podría soportar las consecuencias de llevar a la realidad lo que normalmente sólo es una frase hecha?"._

Sus ojos se dirigen a la oficina donde Lisbon está concentrada en los formularios que debe llenar para dar el caso por cerrado y pasarlo de una vez a la fiscalía. Por supuesto que haría lo que fuera por la persona que ama, de eso no le cabe duda. Ya una vez lo hizo, si contaba su venganza contra Red John. Le mató, tal cual prometió frente a la tumba de su esposa y su hija luego de salir del hospital psiquiátrico donde pasó los peores meses de su vida, y pudo por fin ir al cementerio sin sentir que el vacío y el inmenso dolor le impedían dar dos pasos o mirar directamente las frías lápidas. Lo haría de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces. Por Lisbon, no cabía duda. Haría lo que fuera por ella, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, existe la desazón, el miedo de que ella le mire de la forma en que lo hizo cuando le encontró con la pistola a sus pies y el cuerpo inerte del sicópata que jugó y se rió de él por tantos años. La decepción tan grande, la frialdad absoluta en su voz cuando le pidió a Cho que le esposara y comenzó a leerle sus derechos. El abismo enorme que se abrió ante él, al pensar que jamás podría conseguir que le perdonara; y que los recuerdos de ella, sus miradas llenas de comprensión y cariño; reemplazarían a las pesadillas que hasta ahora le habían perseguido. Porque es igual de terrible soñar con aquello que se ha tenido y se pierde por la propia terquedad.

Lisbon sale de la oficina, tazón en mano, en busca de un poco de café fresco. Le mira y sonríe a forma de saludo, antes de seguir a la cocina. Sí, haría lo que fuese por ella. De lo que no está seguro es de si podrá soportar de nuevo el ver la decepción en su mirada, si ella volvería a perdonarle y ayudarle como lo hizo aquella vez, o terminaría sintiéndose culpable-que es seguramente lo que pasaría-por el sacrificio de él.

Es en este punto en el que entiende que no puede volver a pasar por lo mismo. No resistiría perderla por segunda vez. Porque ella no entendería su sacrificio, se sentiría traicionada. Es, -después de todo y como le ha dicho mil veces-su amiga, compañera y la persona en la que confía más que nadie. Y es consciente que, aunque a él le guste jugar a ser su caballero en brillante armadura, es ella quien siempre lo ha sido para él en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y muchas veces no ha permitido que la aleje, por más que le ha dicho que es por su propio bien. A pesar que en incontables ocasiones la angustia por el bienestar de la agente ha amenazado con hundirlo, le agradece que jamás lo haya abandonado.

El tiempo y las experiencias recogidas no son en vano. Ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora acepta el hecho que puede confiar en alguien-_en ella_-y que no cometerá los errores del pasado. No volverá a permitir que ella se decepcione de él. No se arriesgará a perderla otra vez.


	23. XXIII

**Disclaimer: **No es mío bla, bla bla...

**A/N:** Pensaba colgar este capítulo ayer, pero al final entre una cosa y otra lo olvidé. Menos mal en todo caso, porque hoy releyendo, he metido un poco más de historia y arreglado un par de cosas; así que estoy más satisfecha con el pobre.

¡Gracias** Abril** por comentar!

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-**  
**

* * *

**23.-**

Está en el sofá de la oficina de Lisbon, intentando dormir un poco. Normalmente el sonido del tecleo de su computador-sus suspiros, las veces en que tararea muy bajo una canción sin darse cuenta, incluso las veces que golpea el lápiz contra el escritorio cuando está frustrada o enojada-son cosas que le calman. Sin embargo, no esta vez. Probablemente por la ausencia de todos ellos y el hecho que ella hace bastante tiempo ha dejado todo a un lado y se ha dedicado a observarlo.

Sabe que se ha dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo luego del caso del hombre y que está preocupada por él. Hasta el momento, ha evitado con experticia cualquier intento por parte de Lisbon de hablar del tema, pero sabe que no podrá hacerlo siempre. O que ahora mismo, no conseguirá lanzar ninguno de sus ingeniosos subterfugios para rehuir la conversación. Tampoco quiere hacerlo ya, porque el caso y sus conclusiones, han traído también preguntas que necesita responder.

-Son las interrogantes que comenzaron a salir a la superficie, las que hasta cierto punto me irritan-dice mientras se levanta y se sienta frente a ella. Lisbon ni siquiera intenta pretender que no sabe de lo que habla, existe demasiada confianza entre ambos, años de amistad para caer en tan pobres recursos-porque se presume que sé las respuestas, aunque jamás hayamos hablado de eso. Pero tal parece que no podré estar en paz hasta que te oiga decirlo.

-¿Y esa pregunta que necesita respuesta es?-inquiere ella, las manos descansando sobre la mesa y su expresión seria y preocupada.

-¿Por qué me perdonaste luego de lo de Red John? Es cierto que al principio actuaste como dijiste que harías, me arrestaste y me tuviste la misma consideración que a cualquier criminal; y no, no te estoy recriminando-le dijo cuando vio que ella se disponía a defender sus acciones-lo entiendo. Ambos dejamos muy claro cuáles eran nuestras intenciones cuando llegara el día en que Red John se presentara frente a nosotros. Lo cierto es que pensé que te perdería...en ese instante. No creí que podrías perdonarme. Pero el enojo o lo que fuese que estuvieras sintiendo por mi en esos momentos, no te duró ni siquiera dos días.

Ella le observa, el ceño fruncido como si no entendiese su pregunta, o fuese lo más estúpido que ha oído en su vida. Luego lanza un suspiro lleno de exasperación, toma uno de los papeles que se supone debía estar llenando y le dice:

-¿Por qué crees que lo hice? Es cierto que mi primera reacción fue decepción y rabia. Pero no era solamente contra ti, sino también hacia mí. Fallé en evitar que tomaras la justicia por tu propia mano, no pude impedirlo y eso me hacía sentir furiosa y triste. Sin embargo, con el paso de las horas, el enojo y la decepción fueron menguando. Comprendí que lo que menos necesitabas en esos momentos era que te juzgara sino mi apoyo-se tomó un momento para pensar; golpeando el lápiz distraídamente contra el teclado-Eres mi amigo, después de todo; me preocupo por ti. Hemos pasado más cosas juntos de las que puedo contar, me ayudaste en momentos difíciles y hasta salvaste mi vida. No podía abandonarte no importa cuántas idioteces hubieses hecho, o sigas haciendo en tu vida, ni cuántas veces me hagas a un lado. Estaré ahí para ti.

Existe tanta sinceridad en sus palabras, que lo deja literalmente mudo; al menos durante algunos momentos. Hay miles de cosas que quisiera preguntarle, pero todo lo que puede decir es un casi inaudible-¿por qué?

Ella lo vuelve a mirar como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto un idiota (y es muy probable que haya pasado) y le contesta-porque es lo que los amigos hacen. Al menos los verdaderos, como me gusta considerar que lo soy para ti. Están en los peores momentos, conocen la oscuridad de la persona y no huyen, se quedan a su lado. Y si…por esas cosas de la vida te abandonan, vuelven arrepentidos y lo demuestran dando más apoyo, comprensión y cariño del que dieron antes.

Él sonríe emocionado y asiente con suavidad. Quisiera hacer más que aquel simple gesto para demostrarle todo lo que significa para él lo que ella acaba de decir, pero teme que sus sentimientos traicionen sus buenas intenciones. En cambio, toma el tazón vacío y, con renovada energía, se levanta.

-Creo que necesitas una nueva taza de café.

Ella levanta una ceja, pura curiosidad por el giro que ha dado en la conversación.

-Es lo que un amigo hace, trae café a su amiga antes que se ponga gruñona y comience a gritar a su pobre consultor o peor aún, le tire un lápiz a la cabeza.

Lisbon rueda los ojos queriendo demostrar fastidio, pero la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro, la traiciona.


	24. XXIV

**Disclaimer:** ya hemos pasado por esto. No es mío.

**A/N:** Tienes razón Abril, no había colgado! pero estos dos últimos días he estado entre el trabajo explotador que tengo y los doctores que me llaman "fábrica de cálculos renales" así que llego muerta a casa y sin ganas de abrir el documento y echar una última revisada al capítulo. Pero bueno, acá estoy con capítulo nuevo, y por cierto muchas gracias por comentar, como siempre!. Zae, ¡gracias por tus palabras! me alegro que te gustase la historia y que la disfrutes, Espero que para los capítulos que quedan siga a mi ritmo normal, aunque les pido paciencia si no lo hago, pero la vida real y el cansancio muchas veces se apoderan de mi.

Una cosa: En este capítulo aparece William. Como niño de tres años que es, no habla muy bien y es por eso que aparecen en sus partes faltas de letras (por ej. la R cuando está en con otra consonante) Mi sobrino mayor, que ahora tiene seis, solía hablar así, pero pronunciaba muy bien el resto de palabras. De todas formas, si les molesta, favor háganmelo saber y pongo las palabras bien.

Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**24.-**

Ha estado todo el día revisando su celular a intervalos de dos minutos, haciendo muecas cada vez que suena y mirando sin cesar su reloj. Las únicas veces en que ha podido controlar su nerviosismo e impaciencia, es cuando han tenido que interrogar a la familia de la víctima o algún sospechoso; toda la profesionalidad de la que siempre ha hecho gala se apodera de su comportamiento, pero incluso en esos momentos, acaricia sin darse cuenta el teléfono que permanece siempre en su mano.

Jane por supuesto, sabe el por qué de ese súbito amor por el aparato y tiene que suprimir una sonrisa para que Lisbon no piense que se está burlando de ella. Hoy es el primer día de William en el jardín de infantes y pasa que la agente no puede evitar sentir cierta aprensión por su hijo; la misma por la que inventó mil excusas para no enviarlo antes y que sólo con la ayuda de Jane-y sus persuasivos argumentos-la hicieron tomar la decisión de mandarlo de una vez. Por desgracia, sus razones ahora mismo no sirven para calmarla, sino más bien ofuscarla, así que prefiere dejarla sola con sus pensamientos, al menos durante unas horas.

A las cuatro de la tarde ella dice que se irá durante una hora y que la llamen si surge algo muy importante. Cho asiente medio sonriendo y ella sale de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo directo a su auto. No es sino hasta que se instala en el asiento del conductor que se da cuenta que Jane está en la parte de atrás, las piernas cruzadas y ríe de buena gana cuando ella da un salto del susto.

-¡Jane! ¡¿qué carajos haces aquí?

-Pensaba acompañarte a buscar a William-le explica-deberíamos partir ya, sino quieres llegar tarde.

Lisbon se debate apenas unos segundos entre decir algo o no y al final prefiere menear la cabeza y partir.

Quince minutos después, están en el jardín de infantes, esperando junto a muchos otros padres ansiosos, a que los niños salgan de los salones. Ella retuerce sin darse cuenta una de las esquinas de la chaqueta, se levanta ansiosa en la punta de los pies para intentar tener una mejor vista del pasillo que se abre delante y mira el reloj arrastrar lentos los segundos, maldiciendo al tiempo por querer burlarse de la ansiedad que siente. Jane aprieta ligeramente el hombro de Lisbon, confortándola y mostrándole que entiende perfectamente todo lo que siente. Es lo mismo que él sintió muchos años atrás, en el primer día de clase de Charlotte. Esa especie de remordimiento por dejarla durante unas horas, casi sintiendo que la estaba abandonando a su suerte; cuando lo único que quería era tomarla en sus brazos y mantenerla allí, segura y abrigada por siempre.

Lisbon se da vuelta y le sonríe, se relaja un poco bajo la suave presión de su mano. Jane sabe que ella ha comprendido completamente lo que ha querido transmitir con ese apretón; y que no necesita decir nada. En eso, el timbre que indica el fin de la jornada suena estridente en sus oídos y un mar de pequeños niños sale en perfecto orden de la mano de las profesoras hacia el lugar en que los padres, apenas escondiendo su excitación, esperan a sus hijos. Las filas de niños duran en orden lo que se demora el primer padre en vociferar el nombre de su vástago, entonces se desata un caos de gente y pequeñuelos corriendo; un griterío en el que se confunden las preguntas sobre cómo estuvo el día y el incesante barullo de los niños que no paran ni un segundo de hablar, ni siquiera para respirar.

Lisbon se pone más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasa y que no ve a William por ningún lado y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, también Jane. Caminan entre la gente alborotada, cada uno mirando a un lado, intentando ver dónde está el niño. Jane es quien lo ve primero, casi al fondo del pasillo con una pequeña y otro compañero más. Está con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello negro azabache alborotado, el delantal lleno de pintura y una expresión de total indiferencia en el rostro, mientras observa el caos que se desarrolla frente a él. Es casi una Lisbon en versión hombre, excepto por el color de sus ojos-azules como el mar-porque hasta sus expresiones son las mismas que las de la agente.

Le hace una seña a Lisbon y ambos se dirigen al niño, que cuando los ve sonríe, saca las manos de los bolsillos e intenta arreglar un poco el desastre en el que ha convertido su delantal. Va hasta ellos dando pequeños pasos apurados, abraza y besa a su madre y luego hace lo mismo con el consultor.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor?-le dice ella, una vez se ha asegurado que está entero.

-Bien-el niño se encoge de hombros y tuerce la boca en claro gesto de despreocupación-la pofesora nos hizo pintar y dibujar, luego jugamos, comimos y nos hizo dormir una siesta. Pero yo no quería, así que hice lo que hace tío Jane cuando está en el tabajo y te hace tonta. Cerré los ojos y hice que dormía, ella ni se dio cuenta.

La carcajada que suelta Jane retumba en toda la escuela y sólo se calma-o por lo menos finge que lo hace-cuando recibe una de las miradas asesinas de Lisbon.

-William, no debes fingir…si no querías dormir debiste decirle a la profesora, estoy segura que ella no se molestaba y te dejaba seguir dibujando o haciendo otra cosa.

-Hice amigos tambén-sigue hablando el niño, sin hacer caso de lo que dice su madre-Jimmy y Albert y Emma, aunque ella más se nos ha pegado, pero tiene dulces así que la dejamos jugar con nosotos.

Jane vuelve a reír y esta vez, Lisbon no puede evitar hacerlo también. Todas las dudas y miedos desaparecen a medida que la incesante charla del pequeño-que no para de sorprenderlos a cada minuto-llena sus corazones.


	25. XXV

**Disclaimer:** No es mío.**  
**

**A/N:** ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas!** Lizzy**, gracias por la preocupación, me estoy cuidando y siguiendo las instrucciones del médico, aunque eso de tomar tres litros de agua al día...digamos que no lo llevo muy bien XD.** Ana **, siento haberme demorado con las actualizaciones, pero entre una cosa y otra...ahora mismo tengo problemas con mi portátil que se niega a funcionar el teclado...así que estoy con el de pantalla que es una p... en fin.

Un poco de quality time con el equipo. Los tenía algo abandonados.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.******  
**

* * *

**25.-**

Es una de esas raras ocasiones que se dan, en las que el equipo está reunido en un bar disfrutando de una cerveza y hablando de temas que no tienen nada que ver con el trabajo. De una u otra forma, todos han avanzado en su vida y sus prioridades son otras. Pero eso no impide que de vez en cuando, las dejen a un lado aunque sea por unas horas y revivan aquellas ocasiones pasadas en las que eran sólo ellos cinco; compañeros y familia.

Por supuesto, Jane es el centro de atención. Les está enseñando a los chicos algunos trucos en el póker, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada reprobadora de Lisbon. Rigsby y Cho-aunque el último esconda su interés bajo una máscara de indiferencia-siguen atentamente cada una de sus instrucciones. Es gracioso ver a Rigsby repetir entre dientes lo que dice Jane, intentando memorizar lo que el consultor está diciendo; apelando al "palacio de la memoria" que hace tanto le enseñó y que con el tiempo pudo controlar-a pesar de las dudas del resto-a la perfección y utilizar para su beneficio.

Juegan un par de partidas para probar si los agentes han entendido sus instrucciones; y aunque Jane sigue dándoles consejos a medida que juegan, sus esfuerzos parecen infructuosos. Van Pelt se ríe ante las caras de Rigsby, que por más que intenta, no puede controlar sus expresiones y descubre de inmediato su juego; y Lisbon les pregunta cómo es que siguen creyendo en Jane, cuando deberían saber que no les revelará sus estratagemas. El consultor finge estar ofendido y se gana un golpe en el brazo y las risas burlonas de Van pelt. Cho y Rigsby deciden que el póker contra Jane no es para ellos, pues están destinados a perder siempre y prefieren renunciar antes de seguir perdiendo dinero.

Para Jane, son estos pequeños momentos con ellos-riendo, discutiendo, hablando de todo y nada-los que atesora. Porque hubo un tiempo en el que no fueron más que peones dispuestos en un ardid, sirviendo de medios para un fin. Pero la lealtad, el cariño y la preocupación que ellos le demostraron siempre le hizo cambiar de opinión; se convirtieron como bien le dijo Lisbon alguna vez, en su familia.

Sólo espera que alguna vez, pueda enmendar los errores que cometió y pueda devolverles aunque sea un poco de todo lo que le han dado.


	26. XXVI

**Disclaimer: **No poseo nada, aparte de un portátil cuyo teclado me trollea, un mp4 que de pronto no quiere tocar ciertas canciones y otras cosas más. Un show? no. Menos el Mentalista.**  
**

**A/N: **¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos! y siento no haber actualizado, pero como he dicho más arriba, mi portátil está trolleándome. De pronto el teclado no le funciona, durante todo el fin de semana y ha sido un suplicio estar con el teclado en pantalla, haciendo clic en cada letra para escribir una frase. Tanto que apenas les podía seguir el ritmo a Lara y Eline cuando comentábamos la finale. Que a propósito me ha dejado totalmente Meh. Pero ese es otro cuento.

En fin. Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-**  
**

* * *

**26.-**

Está en la cocina preparándose una taza de té cuando Lisbon entra, le saluda haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y se pone a trastear en el refrigerador buscando algo para comer. Jane sabe que sólo es una manera de ganar tiempo para lo que sea que quiere decirle y no se atreve. Lisbon no es de las que roba la comida de los demás y si hubiese tenido algún sándwich o fruta allí guardada, estaría forrada en papel con su nombre y posiblemente, también una amenaza escrita en letras grandes y legibles.

Espera durante unos minutos, mezclando con parsimonia la leche, el agua y el té; dándole algo de tiempo para que reúna el coraje y le diga lo que necesita. Pero no es un hombre paciente, por lo menos no cuando la curiosidad se apodera de él; así que se acerca a ella, toma un trago de su té, carraspea ligeramente y, cuando ella lo mira, levanta las cejas y sonríe.

Como siempre, Lisbon ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar cómo supo que quería algo. Es a estas alturas inútil querer saber cómo es que puede leerla con tanta facilidad. En cambio, se rasca la cabeza, abre un par de veces la boca e intenta encontrar el mejor modo de decirle. Por supuesto, falla y va por la simple verdad sin rodeos.

-William tiene este viernes su primer acto en la escuela. Y me preguntaba si querías ir…tengo la invitación que era para Gerry pero él no puede ir; y sé que a Will le encantaría verte allí, pero si tienes algo que hacer…

-¿Gerry no irá?-la interrumpe, antes que siga divagando. Siente su voz una octava más alta; el enojo apoderándose lentamente de él.

-Se ha mudado a Los Ángeles hace tres semanas-explica un poco triste-le han ofrecido un puesto que no puede rechazar. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con la custodia, se llevará a William durante un mes en las vacaciones y una semana en primavera, pero se perderá de cosas como éstas.

-¿Y qué existe más importante que su hijo? ¿Acaso no tenía un buen trabajo aquí?-exterioriza sin pensar, la rabia que siente-no entiendo a la gente que…

-¿Irás?-le frena. Él la mira y entiende que la está hiriendo. Es patente que ella piensa lo mismo, pero prefiere no decir nada, por el bien de William.

-Me encantaría-su sonrisa es cálida y confortante y ella suspira aliviada-quiero ver qué hace ese diablillo en escena.

Lisbon lo mira con desconfianza-¿Qué le has estado enseñando?

-¿Yo? Nada-toma un sorbo de té, intentando ocultar sin éxito la sonrisa maliciosa que aparece en sus labios-entonces nos vemos el viernes-le dice y sale de la cocina lo más rápido que puede.

-¡Jane!


	27. XXVII

**Disclaimer: **No es mío.

**A/N: **En fin...capítulo 27. Se me ha acabado el ingenio para decir cualquier cosa, así que dejémoslo allí XD**. **

Muchas gracias** April **por tu comentario! aprecio que se tomen el tiempo para dejarme unas palabrillas :D.

Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**27.-**

Sólo necesita observar a Lisbon-los ojos acuosos, la sonrisa enorme y la cámara de vídeo en su mano, grabando desde que ha empezado la obra-para saber que él está en el mismo estado: la sonrisa enorme y la emoción pintada en su rostro. A la agente sólo le falta gritar "¡miren ese niño, es mi hijo!" para que el cuadro de la madre orgullosa y que piensa que su niño es el mejor de todos, se complete. Él mismo debe parecerlo para el resto; pero hay que admitirlo, William es el mejor de todos. Canta a todo pulmón, baila y hasta dice sus líneas correctamente, sin necesidad de que la profesora le dé indicaciones. Tiene toda la actitud de alguien que ha nacido para las tablas.

La obra termina y los padres van detrás del escenario a recoger a sus hijos. Es una marea de gente como siempre y les cuesta encontrar a William. El niño parece acostumbrado a pararse en una esquina, con las manos en los bolsillos e indiferente al resto, esperando a que su madre lo encuentre. Sólo cuando los ve su rostro cambia, se ilumina y corre a sus brazos para besarlos. Entonces comienza a hablar sin parar, contando todo lo que hizo en escena y preguntando si lo vieron; una y otra vez sin darles opción de contestar.

-¿Le has dado algún dulce o algo antes de la obra?-le pregunta Lisbon, al ver que sus esfuerzos por conseguir que William se quede tranquilo un momento, son ineficaces.

-¿Cómo podría? Me has estado vigilando como perro guardián desde que lo recogimos de tu casa-Lisbon ha estado sospechando de él desde ese día en que le pidió que viniera a ver la obra y él dejó caer que le había estado enseñando algunas cosas a William. Por supuesto no es verdad e intentó decírselo luego, pero ella prefiere seguir vigilándolo. Al fin y al cabo es Jane y ella ya aprendió que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Como si no tuvieses formas de hacerlo sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Lisbon, tu desconfianza me hiere profundamente-ella rueda los ojos y prefiere no decir nada.

-¡Mamá!-grita William, haciéndose oír en medio del intercambio de palabras entre los adultos.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-Lisbon se agacha hasta quedar a la altura del niño.

-Tengo hambe y tío Jane me pometió que iríamos a comer hamburguesas luego de la oba.

-Jane…

-¿No crees que merece un premio? Fue el mejor de la obra, los demás niños ni siquiera decían una sílaba sin la ayuda de la profesora y William dijo sus líneas, cantó y bailó. Brilló como toda una estrella del espectáculo…

-¡Jane!-le reprende por lo bajo, al observar cómo unos padres que están cerca le miran con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero es…

-¡A comer hamburguesas será!-le interrumpe, casi gritando para evitar que el consultor diga algo que propicie algún padre furioso y ella tenga que lidiar con la situación como siempre. Toma en brazos al niño y camina en dirección a la salida-después de todo, hay que aprovechar que Jane es quien nos está invitando, ¿no Will? no debemos rechazar una comida, menos si es gratis.

Jane levanta las cejas y trata de quejarse, pero ni Lisbon ni el pequeño le hacen caso. Al final, alzando las manos hacia el cielo, se da por vencido y la sigue, escuchando cómo William habla de un lugar genial donde Jimmy comió hamburguesas el otro día y que eran tan grandes como una mesa.


	28. XXVIII

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, muchas gracias.

**A/N:** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Hoy cuando llegué a casa abrí mi correo y me encontré con la friolera de diez alertas de review...se pasan chicas, en verdad.** Olg**a, es Gerry! XDDD.** Lara**, estamos angst pero luego mejora sí...muajajajaja XD.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**28.-**

Están en un restaurante a medio camino entre Sacramento y Las vegas, a donde se dirigen para interrogar a la familia de la víctima del caso que están investigando. Lisbon no quería detenerse, pero después de media hora de quejas por parte del consultor, decidió que estar nueve horas en coche con él lamentándose, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Jane en cambio, tiene razones muy diferentes para haber querido detenerse. Llevaba después de todo, algunos sándwiches en un pequeño cooler que echó en la SUV una vez que Lisbon le dijo que iría con ella a Las vegas, consciente que el viaje es demasiado largo y detenerse aunque sea media hora sólo logra hacer el recorrido más odioso. Pero esta mañana la ha visto triste, ausente. Y aunque sabe que existen momentos en que debe dejarla sola para que ella supere o solucione lo que sea que le está molestando; odia verla así. Él mismo nota cómo su propio ánimo decae cada vez que ella está de esa forma.

-Esta comida está horrible-se queja Lisbon, empujando el plato lejos de ella.

-Es cierto-concuerda. Ella tiene la mirada perdida en la ventana; sus pensamientos muy lejos del caso y de él. Jane pone el tenedor en el plato, se frota las manos y le dice-¿Qué es lo que te tiene así Lisbon? Has estado distante durante todo el día; y sé que no es sobre el caso…

-Gerry ha llamado anoche-le dice ella, unos instantes después de debatirse entre contarle o no.

-¿Está pasando algo con William?-pregunta, algo de miedo en su voz.

-No…me llamó para contarme que está viendo a alguien de su trabajo, y tal parece que es serio-toma otro sorbo de café-quería que lo supiera por él y no por alguien más…

-Qué considerado de su parte-dice con algo de sarcasmo.

-Lo es-replica, mirándole directo a los ojos-lo único que nos une ahora es William, nada más. No tiene por qué llamar para informarme sobre si su vida amorosa va bien o mal; ciertamente yo no lo haría.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te molesta tanto?-odia dar rodeos y ahora más que nunca. Una parte de él teme que ella le diga que aún ama a su ex esposo y no soporta que esté con alguien más. Es esa fracción de su corazón que tercamente se niega a renunciar a la esperanza que algún día, ella corresponda a sus sentimientos.

-No me molesta…-él levanta una ceja, sin creerle-bueno, quizás un poco pero no porque siga enamorada de él. Es sólo que…-duda un momento y vuelve la vista hacia la ventana-han pasado poco más de siete meses desde que nos divorciamos y ya ha encontrado a alguien más. No es mucho tiempo si me preguntas para superar una separación, por lo menos no para mí…aunque ya no nos quisiéramos.

-Mmmm…es normal sentirse así Lisbon. Es extraño ver que la otra persona avanza tan rápido…

-Supongo…-ella sonríe casi por inercia y bebe el resto de su café.

-¿Lisbon?-toma su mano y la acaricia con suavidad-puede que no sea hoy ni mañana, o incluso ni siquiera en el futuro cercano…pero encontrarás alguien que te ame como mereces.

Ella sonríe, ahora sí genuinamente y aprieta su mano. Sus ojos brillan con algo muy similar a la esperanza y logra que él mismo sonría. Porque es la felicidad de la agente lo que le importa, aunque eso signifique que nuevamente se alejará de él.


	29. XXIX

**Disclaimer: ***Revisa su cuenta bancaria* Yep, sigue sin ser mío...

**A/N:** ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme unas palabras y me hagan saber qué piensan del capítulo :). **Ana**, ¡no es tanto sufrimiento! ten en cuenta que Jane ha pasado la etapa en que le dolía estar cerca de ella sin poder decirle lo que siente, ahora está contento, tranquilo...el amor no correspondido es triste, pero si sales adelante se convierte en algo bonito y que no te desespera. Puede que hasta aprendas algo.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**29.-**

Ha estado leyendo algunos archivos del caso por los pasados treinta minutos, intentando descubrir qué es lo que le está molestando de todo lo acontecido con la víctima y sus amigos. Siente que se le escapa un detalle y eso lo frustra. Está a punto de levantarse e ir por su cuenta a investigar, cuando siente que alguien se sienta-o más bien se deja caer-a su lado. La líder de la unidad de crímenes violentos del CBI lanza un suspiro y mira el archivo que Jane sostiene entre sus manos con cierto desagrado; la boca contraída en lo que a él le parece un adorable puchero.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Jane.

-Nada-Lisbon se encoge ligeramente de hombros-me pasé dos horas interrogando al sospechoso, sólo para descubrir… bueno no descubrí absolutamente nada. Sólo que tengo hambre y necesito dormir al menos doce horas seguidas…-le quita el archivo de las manos y comienza a hojearlo sin interés-¿algo interesante?

-Nada-se pasa la mano por la nuca y bosteza-justo pensaba en ir a ver a Jennifer Thornton, para preguntarle algunas cosas.

-Oh no Jane…

-¡No haré nada!-se defiende-sólo quería saber un poco más de la vida de la víctima.

-Ya estoy viendo a Hightower llamándome para preguntarme por qué diablos fuiste a molestar a la hija de un diputado-masajea sus sienes y cierra los ojos-al menos espero que saques algo que valga la pena del desastre que harás.

-Tu fe en mí Lisbon es reconfortante-le dice con sarcasmo.

-Lo que sea-le dice ella sin darle importancia-¿te vienes a comer conmigo a Cornaro's? tengo ganas de un sándwich de albóndigas.

-¿Pagas tú?

-Mi comida. Tú puedes pagar la tuya.

-¿Qué clase de invitación es esa?-arruga el rostro, disgustado-me invitas a comer pero debo pagar yo…

-Te compraré el té y un chocolate si dejas de quejarte como una nena…

-¿Sólo…?

-Es eso o te doy un puñetazo en la nariz. Hace tiempo que no te doy uno y lo estás pidiendo…

-Tomo lo que me des y muy agradecido, mi querida Lisbon.


	30. XXX

**Disclaimer: **tengo una caja de bombones que para mañana ya no existirá. No poseo nada más, menos los derechos de esta serie.

**A/N:** Este es lo que se define como un capítulo moñas, ñoño, fluff cheesy quizás...pero me encanta XD. Vaya a saber por qué. Pero no se emocionen tanto, que no habrá besos ni nada por el estilo...sólo una conversación que debió ocurrir ¿antes? no lo creo. Para todo existe su tiempo y creo que en este momento era el correcto.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo

* * *

**30.-**

Es casi el mediodía de un domingo de abril, el cielo está despejado y el sol en todo su esplendor, pero una brisa fría logra menguar el calor y permite disfrutar del día. Están en un parque, mirando a William corretear de aquí para allá detrás de unos niños que ha conocido allí. Semanas atrás, Jane le había prometido que en cuanto tuviesen tiempo lo llevaría al parque para jugar todo el día y que luego comerían por ahí; para gran fastidio de Lisbon que no pensaba pasarse el domingo completo fuera. Pero al final, viendo lo feliz que su hijo se encontraba, terminó por relajarse y disfrutar del aire fresco.

Lisbon y él están sentados en una banca, pocas palabras han cruzado entre ellos. El silencio es agradable, cómodo. No necesita nada más que su presencia, el sentir su aroma para estar bien.

-Jane ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-la voz de la agente le sorprende un poco, pues no esperaba que ella dijese nada. A modo de respuesta, asintió con la cabeza y le permitió que continuara-probablemente no debería traer el pasado; más aún considerando que todo está bien…-se echó un mechón de cabello que insistía en taparle el rostro, hacia atrás-pero necesito saberlo. De todos modos, si prefieres no contestar, lo entenderé…

Le tomó apenas unos instantes a Jane darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba hablando. No era un tema que quisiera abordar, menos con ella, considerando todo lo que aquel beso desencadenó. Pero también era cierto, que prefería aclarar las cosas, no importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado ya; no quería seguir fingiendo que nada había sucedido.

-¿Es por el beso?-William les hace señas desde lo lejos y él levanta la mano para saludarlo-no pensé que hablaríamos sobre eso…en ese momento pareció que querías olvidarlo, fingir que no había sucedido.

-Y fue exactamente lo que quería-le contestó-pero estaba equivocada…no sólo te hice daño a ti, sino también a mí. Estuve a punto de perderte porque no fui capaz de hablar contigo frente a frente. Conocía tus sentimientos por mí, o por lo menos lo intuía…y en vez de encararlo, preferí hacer como si no sucedía nada. No fue justo para ti.

-No tenía por qué ser justo-se corrió un poco hacia el lado de ella y alcanzó su mano-estabas enamorada de Gerry y no tenías ninguna obligación conmigo. Siempre hiciste por mí más de lo que debías, incluso más de lo que cualquier amiga habría hecho. Era mi responsabilidad aprender a controlar mis sentimientos y no dejar que me agobiaran como lo hice. El alejarme del CBI, de ti, me ayudó a lograrlo.

-Te extrañé…

-Y yo a ti. Pero era necesario que me fuera durante un tiempo. No podía seguir en el mismo camino de siempre, sintiendo lástima de mí mismo y deseando algo que no podía tener.-la observa durante unos instantes, estudiándola-¿Pero no es eso lo que quieres saber no?

-No-ella mira hacia el frente, evitando sus ojos-¿aún…?

-¡Mamá! ¡Tío Jane!-William llega corriendo a su lado, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos iluminados-¡Charlie encontó un gusano enorme en ese lugar!-apunta en la dirección donde otros niños se encuentran arremolinados-¿quieren ir a verlo? ¡Charlie dice que de ponto es un mutante!

Ambos adultos se levantan, mientras William corre de vuelta al lugar donde han encontrado al gusano.

-Y para responder tu pregunta…-le dice Jane, deteniéndola un momento antes de ir junto a William-sigo enamorado de ti. Mucho más que el primer día.

* * *

**A/N:** Para quienes se pregunten (por lo menos Eline sí se preguntaba XD) el gusano tristemente no era mutante, sino uno normal y corriente. Pero ya saben cómo todo se magnifica cuando se es niño...


	31. XXXI y XXXII

**Disclaimer: **¿recuerdan que ayer tenía una caja de bombones? pues se ha esfumado. Respecto a la serie, sigue sin ser mía.

**A/N:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios y alertas! han hecho un lunes muy soso, en el que casi me paso mi parada cuando regresaba a casa en el bus por ir durmiendo XD.** Apri**l, sí, es ñoño! pero sigue gustándome XD.** An**a, le responde una pregunta que Lisbon no alcanzó a hacer, porque William y su gusano mutante les interrumpieron. Pero como Jane es un chulazo y lo sabe todo, pues se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería saber...que simplemente era si seguía enamorado de ella. Es por es lo frase del final: "_Y para responder tu pregunta…-le dice Jane, deteniéndola un momento antes de ir junto a William-sigo enamorado de ti. Mucho más que el primer día."_

Por cierto, como hoy estoy generosa XD, cuelgo dos capítulos en uno (y porque el segundo es cortísimo así que no pensaba colgarlo solo).

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**31.-**

Lisbon se ha sentado a su lado en el sofá, para discutir el caso y dar algunas instrucciones al resto del equipo. La natural incomodidad que pudiesen haber sentido luego de aquel día en el parque, no se ha hecho presente; en cambio, parecen estar más cerca cada día. Es como si recuperaran aquella parte perdida de la confianza que se tenían años atrás, la que se derrumbó y parecía imposible recobrar cuando ella se casó. Ahora su relación parece tener cierto tinte de años anteriores, pero con la fortaleza que da el aprender de los errores cometidos.

Por supuesto, esta naturalidad instalada entre ellos, es mucho mejor desde que Lisbon parece estar más contenta. Atrás han quedado los días en que parecía triste todo el tiempo después de su divorcio. Sonríe más, bromea con facilidad y parece siempre encontrarse a gusto cuando está con él. Y eso es algo que lo llena de egoísta felicidad, porque al menos, es él quien provoca estos cambios en ella. Es como mínimo, agradable el pensar que es el causante, aunque sea en parte, de aquella transformación.

Ella le pregunta de pronto si está poniendo atención y Jane abre desmesuradamente los ojos y se encoge de hombros, haciéndola lanzar un bufido que pretende mostrar que está enojada, pero la pequeña sonrisa que lucha por formarse en sus labios la traiciona. Da las últimas instrucciones a Rigsby y Van Pelt, que salen de inmediato a cumplirlas y se levanta, le pregunta si viene con ella y cuando él le contesta afirmativamente, sale rumbo al ascensor. Es entonces que se da cuenta que Cho, sentado aún en su escritorio, lo ha estado observando, una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-¿No harás nada?

-¿Puedo saber en qué debo hacer algo?-hay veces en que le gustaría que Cho fuese menos pragmático, por el bien del entendimiento con los demás.

-Olvídalo. Tendrás que descubrir tú mismo lo que está pasando. De todos modos eres el mentalista, seguro que no te costará.

Dicho esto, toma su chaqueta y sale de la oficina; sin volver a mirar a Jane, que se queda plantado en el sofá sin saber qué acaba de pasar. Si existe algo que el consultor realmente odia, es cuando no puede descifrar qué es lo que han querido decirle. Y si la persona en cuestión es Cho, sabe que no se enterará de ninguna forma.

Es en momentos como éstos, que de verdad quisiera ser psíquico. O al menos poder descifrar los mensajes crípticos de Cho.

* * *

**32.-**

Ha cambiado. Hay algo diferente en su actitud, en el modo en que le habla, su lenguaje corporal, en sus ojos. Un brillo que no estaba allí, por lo menos que nunca estuvo cuando le miraba a él. Y le molesta no saber, no poder descubrir el por qué de esa transformación; no haberse dado cuenta en qué punto y por qué razón sucedió. Odia sentirse así, pues el saber todo sobre Lisbon le permite sentir que es dueño al menos, de una parte de ella.

Lisbon se acerca hasta su sofá, donde él está con los ojos cerrados preguntándose cosas que en realidad no tiene idea cómo comenzar a contestar, y le dice que debe ir con Cho a interrogar a un sospechoso. Él abre un ojo, le dice que no existe nada interesante en ir a hablar con ese hombre cuando sabe que no es culpable y que bien podría ir sólo Cho. Ella insiste, él sigue negándose hasta que ella patea el sofá y le dice que mueva el trasero y vaya con Cho.

Jane se levanta, se estira y le dice que sólo lo hace porque ella se lo pide tan amablemente. Lisbon sonríe y el calor que emana de su sonrisa es tan abrumador, que su corazón comienza a latir desbocado. Ella se va y él se queda allí, sin entender lo que está pasando.

Pero eso no es verdad. Lo sabe, o por lo menos cree conocer lo que sucede. Es el miedo a estar equivocado, a que sus esperanzas se levanten y luego terminen estrelladas nuevamente; el temor a sentir el mismo dolor, el que le impide admitir lo que está delante de sus ojos.


	32. XXXIII

**Disclaimer: **Poseo el nuevo disco de Keane, pero aún no llega a mis manos fuuuuu the shipping. La serie sigue sin ser mía.

**A/N: **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! **April** y **Araakis**, me alegro que les haya gustado. :)

La cosa se empieza a poner buena XD. A esto le quedan siete capítulos y terminamos.

Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**33.-**

Baja la ventanilla del auto un poco, para que el aire fresco de la noche se cuele lo suficiente como para permitirle algo de alivio al calor que incluso a esas horas, se apodera de la ciudad durante el mes de julio. Es tan sofocante que hasta él ha decidido quitarse la chaqueta y el chaleco, quedándose sólo con la camisa; algo que provocó el desconcierto de la agente, pues no se creía que fuese posible ver alguna vez a Jane sin su traje de tres piezas.

Vienen del restaurante donde Jane ha llevado a Lisbon a comer, con la intención de distraerla unas horas. William se ha ido con su padre esa mañana, a pasar todo un mes con él por vacaciones y la agente no está especialmente alegre ahora mismo; ha estado todo el día lanzando suspiros cansados y sin darle la debida atención al caso que tienen entre manos. Él la comprende, no es fácil separarse de un hijo cuando has pasado prácticamente cada hora junto a él, pero tampoco puede seguir tan distraída. Por suerte, su idea de llevarla a comer ha resultado; logró hacerla reír y que volviese a ser la Lisbon de siempre.

Se detiene frente a la casa de Lisbon y ella lanza un bufido, diciendo que es un milagro que la cafetera haya logrado recorrer tantas calles sin caerse a pedazos. Él se hace el ofendido y le pide que no insulte a su auto, que es un clásico y está visto que ella no sabe nada. La agente contesta que su auto es un clásico y que éste es sólo una cafetera que debió haber conocido el desguace hace mucho tiempo. Siguen así al menos durante dos minutos, él defendiendo a su auto, ella listando todas las razones por las que sería bueno que consiguiera un nuevo carro. De pronto, todo argumento lógico-e ilógico-con el que está dispuesto a rebatirle, desaparece de su mente. Sus sentidos los llena por completo ella, su aroma, sus ojos verdes que parecen brillar aún en la oscuridad reinante, la sonrisa que se apodera de su boca; el darse cuenta que están tan cerca, que si decidiera aproximarse unos centímetros, sus labios se rozarían. Sus emociones le embriagan, prácticamente le incitan a olvidarse de todo, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que pierda el sentido. Pero ya se ha dejado llevar una vez y no resultó bien; es más, piensa que es un verdadero milagro que ella aún le deje acercarse a más de dos metros…y no quiere arriesgar nada por un impulso.

Se aleja de mala gana, se pasa una mano por el cabello y dice que no se deshará del auto aunque tenga que cargarlo sobre su espalda. Ella rueda los ojos, le agradece por la cena y se baja. Jane enciende el motor, le dice adiós y cuando está por partir, Lisbon da un golpecito en el vidrio del lado del pasajero y le dice:

-Idiota.

Y se va. Jane la ve entrar a la casa y se queda unos cinco minutos intentando descifrar el por qué acaba de ser insultado. La verdad es que quizás ella tenga razón y sea un idiota; porque no encuentra explicación para lo que acaba de suceder.


	33. XXXIV

**Disclaimer: **No es mío. Si lo fuera, no sería un troll de porquería como Heller.

**A/N:** Graciassss por los comentarios!** April, Ana**, como siempre, gracias por seguir aquí. Todo sufrimiento tiene su recompensa *evil laugh*

Comentarios y críticas siempre bien recibidos, manteniendo el respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**34.-**

Patrick Jane no es un hombre al que le guste quedarse sin resolver las dudas y es por eso mismo que, luego de recorrer la mitad del camino hacia su apartamento, decidió que era mejor dar la vuelta y pedirle explicaciones a Lisbon. Primero, porque no le gusta que le llamen idiota sin saber la razón-algo que es muy raro cuando es ella quien le dice así-y segundo…porque si no tiene una respuesta ahora, probablemente se pase la noche dando vueltas en su cama intentando dilucidar las implicancias del insulto y en la mañana-con una noche más de insomnio a su haber y mil preguntas adicionadas a su ya de por sí, atribulada mente-termine sacando conclusiones erróneas que lo lleven a cometer alguna locura.

Cuando llega a casa de Lisbon, ni siquiera tiene que llamar a la puerta, pues ella abre antes que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo y se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar. Él prefiere obviar el hecho que le ha estado esperando, ni siquiera sorprendido porque ya le conoce tan bien que estaba tan segura que él volvería. Se detiene en medio de la sala, las manos en los bolsillos y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, pensando en qué decir a continuación. La agente está frente a él, los brazos cruzados contra su pecho; esperando a que él hable. Le sorprende que no exista tensión en la habitación, ni siquiera incomodidad. Pero ¿por qué tendría que haberla, de todas formas?

-¿Qué hice esta vez que merezca que me llames idiota?-pregunta, al cabo de unos momentos-he estado intentando recordar todo lo que hice hoy a ver si hallaba alguna razón por la que me digas así, pero nada…por lo menos no que me parezca fuera de lo normal. Incluso diría que para los estándares habituales de comportamiento, mi conducta hoy ha sido bastante buena.

Lisbon no responde, sólo lo observa durante unos minutos; su rostro mostrando la incredulidad que siente en esos momentos. Jane no sabe qué hacer. No entiende en qué punto dejó de leerla con facilidad, de descubrir en sólo un par de expresiones lo que la mujer frente a él piensa. Es desesperante que todas sus habilidades parecen haberse ido por el caño justo en este instante, cuando más las necesita.

Finalmente, ella se acerca hasta quedar a unos pasos de él, su semblante suavizado de pronto.

-¿Por qué no me besaste?-él quiere responder, decir algo pero sólo logra abrir la boca y boquear como un pez fuera del agua-sabes que nunca he sido buena con esto, hablar de mis sentimientos siempre ha sido difícil-se pasa la mano por el cabello y sonríe, mirando al suelo-pero pensé que estaba siendo lo bastante obvia como para no necesitar decir nada. Hoy, en el auto, creí que tú lo habías descubierto…que yo…-lo mira directo a los ojos-¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta?

Jane no sabe qué contestar. Porque en realidad sí ha notado el cambio, pero no ha querido asumir que estaba en lo correcto. Existía demasiado que perder si corría el riesgo y estaba equivocado; las consecuencias esta vez serían seguramente devastadoras. Y no sabía si podía sobrevivir al rechazo de ella. Una ironía más de las que poblaban su vida, pues prefirió mirar a un lado que arriesgarse y tomar la oportunidad que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. Es consciente que es un miedo que roza la ridiculez, pero nadie dijo que el temor era racional. Sin embargo, no sabe cómo explicárselo a la mujer que tiene frente a él y lo mira expectante; porque ni siquiera puede aclararse él mismo

-¿Tienes miedo, es eso?-Lisbon se acerca a él y acaricia su rostro con delicadeza. Él cierra los ojos ante el contacto cálido de las manos de la agente-no lo tengas.

Son apenas tres palabras, pero dichas con tanta sinceridad y seguridad que, cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra con su mirada, todas sus dudas y miedos desaparecen.

Rodea su cintura, la atrae hacia él y, olvidado de todo, la besa.


	34. XXXV

**Disclaimer:** No es mío.

**A/N:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo :). Por cierto que a estas alturas tenía medio histérica a Eline porque no pasaba nada...XD. Mentira, ella siempre muy paciente, que hasta esperó dos años para ver que continuaba Smile :)

Debo decirles, que no soy buena escribiendo escenas guarras, siento que me salen rarísimas...este capítulo no lo es, pero se insinúa bastante. Espero que les guste.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, manteniendo el respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**35.-**

La siente estremecerse entre sus brazos, suspirar y decir su nombre en susurros cargados de pasión, y aún así, hay parte de él que teme sea un sueño; que despertará de pronto y se encontrará en su apartamento, acostado en su propia cama; y a su lado no hallará más que el espacio frío y vacío.

Son demasiados los años que ha pasado amándola, deseándola, anhelando tenerla de esta forma; ya sin esperanza de lograrlo. Hasta hoy, en que un insulto ha llevado a un beso, y ese beso a ellos dos, en este momento, en esa cama. Es ese mismo deseo por tantos años reprimido, el que le lleva a hacer todo despacio. Se toma su tiempo besando cada centímetro de su piel, disfrutando de la calidez que desprende y que él parece encender con sus caricias. Le desespera hasta cierto punto el no poder cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo con el de él, porque tiene la sensación que en cualquier momento ella se evaporará de su abrazo; como si no fuera una mujer de carne y hueso, sino un ser etéreo que ha bajado durante unos momentos a darle un poco de felicidad.

Es en el instante en el que entra en ella-despacio, centímetro a centímetro-, cuando todo se vuelve real. Es Lisbon, la mujer que ha amado todos estos años; la que tiembla de placer, quien lo besa en los labios, en los hombros, en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo que su boca puede alcanzar, la que rodea con las piernas su cintura, la que le encuentra a mitad de camino en cada una de sus embestidas. Es ella, tan verdadera como las gotas de sudor que poco a poco van poblando sus cuerpos, a medida que el placer se va volviendo más intenso. Y es esta comprensión la que lo lleva al éxtasis, a la felicidad más absoluta. Todo se vuelve confuso durante unos momentos, explota sin control y la siente abrazarle con fuerza, sofocando un grito de placer en su cuello.

La bruma que ha envuelto el momento desaparece por completo y él se separa de ella, pero sólo para liberarla de su peso. Se acuesta a su lado y la envuelve entre sus brazos, besándola en los labios, acariciándola suavemente. Lisbon entrelaza sus piernas con las de él y acomoda la cabeza en su pecho. No pasa demasiado tiempo cuando Jane se da cuenta que la agente se ha dormido; el silencio de la noche sólo interrumpido por su respiración acompasada. La tenue luz que se cuela por la ventana, le permite a Jane ver la expresión de felicidad y serenidad que Lisbon tiene en su rostro. Él sonríe, la aprieta más contra sí y cierra los ojos; esperando que el sueño le venza también.


	35. XXXVI

**Disclaimer:** Es mío! noooo.

**A/N:** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! me alegro que les gustase.** Ana**, como siempre es un genial recibir un comentario tuyo :).** Javi**, lo mismo, muchas gracias por comentar.

Team time! XD. Se me hace difícil escribir de todos, pero lo intento.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**36.-**

No hay momento incómodo la mañana después, preguntas profundas ni tampoco momentos de realización. Todo es normal, cotidiano; como si hubiesen hecho las mismas cosas por años y no fuese más que una rutina entre ellos el despertar en los brazos del otro, besarse para darse los buenos días; y mientras desayunan hablar del caso del momento, de William o del nuevo café que hay en el centro y que tiene los mejores pasteles de chocolate del mundo.

En los días posteriores esa naturalidad continúa, aunque en el trabajo siguen permaneciendo profesionales y hasta algo distantes. Lisbon no quiere que por ahora se sepa de su relación, al menos por un tiempo. A él le gustaría hacer lo contrario, decírselo a todo el mundo, poder tomarla de la mano cuando van a comer, darle un beso cuando ella esté enojada y más que nada mostrarle a todo el que esté en su camino que ella es suya. Pero sabe que si lo hace, es muy posible que Lisbon termine dándole un puñetazo o peor, disparándole.

Sin embargo, puede disfrutar de pequeños momentos. Esas sonrisas cómplices cuando nadie los ve, el roce de su mano cuando le da una carpeta; las conversaciones cuando él va a su oficina y se tiende en el sofá, los viajes en el auto los dos solos, cuando puede acariciarla sin temor e incluso robarle un beso. Son esos momentos los que le hacen sonreír genuinamente todo el día; para la gran consternación de Lisbon que cree que en cualquier instante todo el mundo se dará cuenta. Pero no puede evitarlo, es demasiado el tiempo que ha pasado sin sentirse así de feliz. Quizás ella tenga razón y no es más que un idiota sensiblero.

Es tarde ya en el CBI, sólo quedan algunos agentes en el edificio y el equipo, que está disfrutando de una pizza como premio por otro caso cerrado. Rigsby está mostrando fotos de Benjamin que ha resultado ser muy bueno en los deportes, para gran orgullo de su padre; mientras Lisbon y Van Pelt comentan sobre lo grande que está y le preguntan si va bien en la escuela, dudas que Rigsby responde con entusiasmo. Jane no ha quitado la mirada de Lisbon en todo el tiempo que llevan reunidos en la mesa, y es más que seguro que además tiene una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Ella también se ha dado cuenta, aunque no lo ha mirado ni siquiera una vez; pero cada cierto tiempo le da una patada de advertencia en la pantorrilla, a la que él responde frunciendo ligeramente el ceño por el dolor, para luego volver a sonreír.

Durante este intercambio, el consultor no ha notado que hay alguien en esa mesa que no participa de la alegre conversación entre los otros tres agentes. Es sólo cuando Cho carraspea ligeramente para llamar su atención, que se da cuenta que ha estado observando cómo él y Lisbon actúan entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-contesta el asiático-sólo estoy agradecido de ver que ya no estás llorando por los rincones; se estaba volviendo bastante molesto.

El consultor rueda los ojos a modo de respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta de pronto Van Pelt, interesándose en lo que ha dicho Cho.

-Nada-Cho niega con la cabeza y el consultor suspira aliviado-sólo que la jefa y Jane se han liado.

Lisbon le da una mirada asesina a Jane, que levanta las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Pfff, ya era hora-dice Rigsby-pensé que no te habías dado cuenta que la jefa...-Lisbon se vuelve hacia él y Rigsby murmura-...disculpe jefa.

-Pensé que habíamos quedado en que les diríamos dentro de un tiempo-le dice Lisbon a Jane entre dientes.

-¡Yo no dije nada!

-No fue necesario. Tienes esa sonrisa estúpida que no te abandona desde hace días-explicó Cho- y te la pasas intentando tocar a Lisbon cada vez que tienes oportunidad de hacerlo. Eres muy obvio.

-Ve el lado bueno Lisbon-le dijo a la agente cuando ella le lanzó otra de sus miradas asesinas-ya no tenemos que escondernos ni intentar disimular.

-Se les da terrible de todas formas-intervino Van Pelt y Rigsby ríe por lo bajo. Lisbon menea la cabeza y rueda los ojos.

-Por cierto, no te hacía del tipo sensible-le dice Cho a Jane-con todas esas sonrisitas y suspiros. Eres bastante irritante.

-No eres el primero en decírmelo, Cho, no eres el primero.


	36. XXXVII

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, pero el mp4 nuevo sí XD.

**A/N:** ¡Vuelve William! aunque éste no es sino una pre a su tremenda aparición en el próximo capítulo, donde dejará a los adultos así o_O .

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**37.-**

William ha vuelto a casa hoy; por lo que Lisbon y Jane deciden sacarlo a cenar hamburguesas para celebrar su regreso. El niño no ha parado de hablar en todo el día sobre las cosas que ha hecho con su padre, los lugares que ha visitado y lo impresionado que ha quedado cuando vió el mar; aunque Lisbon siga intentando recordarle que hace un año fueron de vacaciones a San Diego y allí también pudo admirar el océano, pero William es cabeza dura como su madre y sigue alegando que el mar de Los Ángeles es más grande.

Jane observa este intercambio entre madre e hijo, totalmente entretenido. El tener a William de vuelta es lo que le faltaba a Lisbon para estar tranquila y completamente feliz. Aunque los días que han pasado ellos dos juntos siempre ha tenido una sonrisa, existía un dejo de nostalgia por el pequeño que era obvio cuando hablaba de él o luego de recibir la llamada telefónica diaria del niño. Él también lo ha extrañado. El vacío en la casa es evidente sin sus risas, el desorden y la conversación sin respiro de William. Da vida al lugar en el que esté, incluso cuando su atención está puesta en la televisión o en algún juego.

Lisbon y él han hablado durante el tiempo en que William estuvo ausente, sobre la mejor forma de decirle sobre lo que pasa entre ellos. Lo cierto es que no han podido ponerse de acuerdo en cómo hacerlo, a pesar de coincidir en que decirle la verdad sin adornos es lo mejor; pero tampoco quieren que sufra o quede confundido con lo que pasa. Ambos saben que el divorcio le ha afectado, aunque es pequeño y no entienda muy bien lo que pasó, pero extraña a su padre y recién se está acostumbrando al hecho de que está tan lejos y no puede verlo a diario como antes.

Cuando llegan a casa de Lisbon, parece el momento apropiado para hablar con el niño. Pero ninguno sabe por dónde comenzar, sólo se miran el uno al otro sin tener idea de qué decir. No hace falta que digan nada de todas maneras; pues William se ha quedado dormido con medio cuerpo sobre el sofá, cansado de tanto ajetreo. Jane suspira aliviado y Lisbon hace lo mismo. Ya habrá tiempo para idear una buena forma de hablar con él.

Para sus adentros, Jane piensa que es altamente improbable que algún día lleguen a una solución. No después que se han pasado un mes reflexionando y no han logrado nada.


	37. XXXVIII

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese mío, no saldría una hora y media de lo que corresponde de mi trabajo.

**A/N: **William está aquí. Vamos a ver cómo Lisbon y Jane le dirán lo de su relación...

Sólo faltan dos capítulos, o sea que esto se acaba el miércoles.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**38.-**

William y él están armando un rompecabezas, mientras Lisbon está en la cocina disponiendo la cena. Jane va casi todas las noches en que no tienen un caso que les haga quedarse pasada la hora en que el niño duerme, a comer con ellos. Fue ella quien tuvo la idea, como una forma de que William se acostumbre a su presencia en la casa como algo normal en el día a día. Que ya no sea el tío Jane que iba de vez en cuando a jugar con él, sino una figura paterna con la que cuenta para todo lo que necesite.

-Papá tiene novia-le dice William de repente, tomando por sorpresa a Jane.

-Bien…-dice con lentitud, esperando a que el niño diga algo más.

-Un día estaba con Katie en la sala, que es la amiga del tabajo, dándose besos en los labios-hizo un gesto de asco-y cuando le pegunté por qué le daba besos así, él me dijo que era porque Katie era su amiga y su novia. Y que los adultos cuando tienen novias y las quieren mucho, les dan besos en la boca.

-Ah…-Jane se siente estúpido frente a William, sin saber cómo abordar el tema, pues no sabe qué puede decir y que no-¿Te molesta que tu padre tenga novia?-le pregunta finalmente.

-No-se encoge de hombros-pimero le pegunté si a mamá le daba besos así también, y me dijo que sí. Y cuando le pegunté que por qué no le seguía dando besos así y se había ido a vivir tan lejos, dijo que era porque ahora eran amigos solamente. Dijo que mamá un día se conseguirá un novio y le dará besos, pero yo le dije que mamá no se daba besos con su novio, que tú y ella sólo hablaban y mamá te daba de golpes de vez en cuando-Jane abre los ojos desmesuradamente frente a lo dicho por William- Katie es simpática, ¿sabes? Me compó unos juguetes y me ayudaba a armar las naves con los legos. Sabe hacer unas muy chulas…-continúa, cambiando de tema.

-Will-toma una pieza del rompecabezas y sigue actuando como si nada ocurriera-¿por qué piensas que tu madre y yo somos novios?

-Siempe están juntos y se ríen…¡no, esa no va allí! Va aquí-le quita la pieza de las manos y la pone donde corresponde-además la abazas mucho. Yo abazo mucho a mamá y es porque la quiero, así que tú también la quieres…papá dice que la gente gande no quieren como papás a ota gente gande, sino como novios, así que por eso.

-Pues tienes razón-le dice, tomando otra pieza y pasándosela-tu mamá y yo somos novios.

-¿También la besas? –el niño vuelve a poner cara de asco-no sé por qué se besan en la boca, yo qeo que es asqueroso….¿no te dan asco las babas?

Jane ríe, divertido-sí la beso, pero prometo que no le daré más que besos en la mejilla cuando estés presente, así no te da asco. ¿Es un trato?

-Sí, es tato-levanta el meñique para que Jane lo cruce con el suyo y puedan sellar la promesa-¡mamá!-corre hacia la cocina-tengo hambe.

-Ya comeremos amor-le toma en sus brazos y le besa en la mejilla-sólo le faltan dos minutos.

-Bien-se separa de su madre un poco y la mira serio-tú también tienes que pometerlo.

-¿Prometer qué?

-Que no te besarás con tío Jane en la boca cuando yo esté, porque me da asco.

-¿Jane?-Lisbon sale de la cocina, para encontrarse al consultor aún armando el rompecabezas-¿me he perdido de algo?

Él la mira confundido, sin saber a qué se refiere, aunque por la cara de seriedad del pequeño y la de sorpresa de su madre, no le toma mucho adivinar qué es lo que pasa.

-William me acaba de decir que también tengo que prometer que no nos besaremos en la boca cuando él esté presente.

-¿Lo vas a pometer o no?-le pregunta el chiquillo, algo hastiado.

-Oh, el asunto es Lisbon, que William ya sabía que éramos novios. Pilló a su padre con su amiga Katie besándose en la boca, y Gerry le explicó que eso hacían los novios. Y antes que preguntes, William dedujo que nosotros también éramos novios porque nos reímos y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y al parecer te abrazo demasiado.

-Ah…-Lisbon estaba estupefacta con las deducciones de William. Era sorprendente que un niño de cuatro años pudiese razonar de esa forma-¿y no te molesta que seamos novios? Porque eso significa que Jane pasará mucho tiempo aquí, incluso puede que en un futuro, venga a vivir con nosotros…

-¿Vas a vivir con nosotos? ¡Genial! Me puedes enseñar a hacer sapos con papel y podemos jugar todo el rato-le dice al consultor, muy satisfecho. Luego mira a su madre, levanta el meñique y repite-¿lo vas a pometer o no?

Jane aguanta la risa al ver cómo Lisbon rueda los ojos y cruza su meñique con el de William, para cerrar la promesa.


	38. XXXIX

**Disclaimer: **que noooo es mío.

**A/N:** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!** Abril, Lizzy, PetitJ y Lara**, que viene comentando los primeros capítulos por lo tanto no verá esto hasta que llegue hasta aquí XDD.

Este capítulo ha quedado ñoñazo y medio (mucho) OOC. Advertidas quedan.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**39.-**

Apenas pone atención a lo que está haciendo y ciertamente no está escuchando nada de lo que ella le dice. Su mente está en otro lugar, ocupada en responder preguntas que son producto de sus inseguridades. Se maldice por dejar que sus miedos se apoderen de él, pero no puede evitarlo. Aun cuando ahora debería ser feliz completamente-pues por fin tiene lo que ha deseado tanto-no puede evitar que ciertas preguntas, llenas de incertidumbre, nazcan en su interior.

-¿Jane? ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?-Lisbon aprieta un poco su brazo para conseguir su atención-te has estado comportando muy raro desde esta tarde.

E ahí el meollo del asunto. Gerry ha llamado a Lisbon y han estado hablando durante media hora. No le importaría, si ella no se hubiese estado riendo durante al menos cinco minutos por alguna cosa que le ha dicho, y eso causó que sus celos hicieran hervir su sangre al instante. Y no, no es que desconfíe de ella; es la forma en que trata a su ex esposo como si fuese un viejo amigo al que le tiene gran cariño. Es totalmente estúpido, porque sabe que las razones para mantener esa buena relación, son el hijo de cuatro años que tienen en común. Pero no puede evitarlo. Menos cuando existen pequeños detalles que le molestan, como que a Gerry lo llame por su nombre de pila y a él le siga tratando por su apellido; por más que ha tratado de que se dé cuenta-sutilmente-que le gustaría que le llamase Patrick. Él la llama Teresa, después de todo. O el hecho que aunque ya llevan dos meses juntos, aún no le haya dicho que lo quiere. Sabe dios que él lo ha hecho en más ocasiones de las que puede contar, y siempre recibe como respuesta un "yo también"; cuando lo que él quiere es escucharla decirlo, que aquellas palabras salgan de su boca y no le responda con un simple "yo también". Está seguro que le quiere, de eso no tiene dudas y sin embargo…le gustaría oírlo.

-¿Aún estás molesto por la llamada de Gerry?-Jane frunce el ceño apenas, pero es suficiente para que ella se dé cuenta que tiene razón-Oh Jane, ¿qué carajos pasa contigo? Ya te dije que llamó para pedirme si puede llevarse a William el próximo fin de semana, para nada más.

-Lo sé…es sólo que no entiendo qué tan gracioso puede haberte dicho como para que te rieras por cinco minutos; quiero decir, conozco a Gerry y tiene un sentido del humor bastante _particular..._

-Me estaba contando alguna de las cosas que hizo William cuando estuvo de vacaciones con él, así que _disculpa_ por reírme de las travesuras de mi hijo-dice con sarcasmo.

-¿Y no te había contado ya el mismo Will lo que hizo en Los Ángeles?

Ella simplemente gruñe y se aleja de él. Jane sabe que ha conseguido enojarla con su actitud infantil y la sigue hasta la sala, un poco desesperado.

-Lo siento _Teresa-_pone énfasis en su nombre, para captar su atención-sé que estoy siendo un imbécil ahora mismo…

-Ni que lo digas.

-Pero-se acerca a ella, tomándola suavemente por la cintura-fue tu esposo, tienen lazos entre los dos, y no hablo solamente de William, sino de los recuerdos, las cosas que han compartido; y yo soy idiota, lo sé...pero cuando te vi conversando con él, tan alegre, no puedo evitar sentirme así. Fue tu esposo, lo amaste...

-Eso, exacto-le interrumpe. Acaricia su rostro y lo mira directo a los ojos-lo amé. Y nos divorciamos porque dejé de hacerlo. Y es tan claro como que estoy contigo porque quiero, no porque me obliguen o por alguna estúpida razón que ahora mismo tengas en esa cabeza tuya-él aparta la vista y sonríe algo avergonzado-te quiero Jane, aunque no lo exprese con palabras. No me enamoré de ti de un día para otro, ni tampoco tuve una revelación en un momento de introspección. Fue poco a poco, cada vez que estabas a mi lado cuando te necesité, que intentabas animarme; al ver cuánto querías a William. Me di cuenta que te amaba y te deseaba, que necesitaba tenerte cerca. No te diré que te quiero tanto o más que Gerry, porque no sería justo y estoy segura que lo entiendes-él asintió. Tampoco le gustaba comparar a Lisbon con Ángela-pero sí que es a ti y a nadie más a quien quiero.

Lisbon se paró en las puntas de los pies, atrajo el rostro de él hacia ella y lo besó, tratando de traspasar todo lo que acababa de decir en ese beso.

Unas horas después ambos están en la cama, sus respiraciones poco a poco volviendo a su ritmo habitual y el calor de sus cuerpos bajando a su temperatura normal; Jane la abraza y besa su frente, acariciando la espalda desnuda de Lisbon. Ella dibuja círculos con el dedo en su pecho, enreda las piernas con las de él y acomoda la cabeza, dispuesta a dormirse entre sus brazos. Siempre es así luego que hacen el amor. Aunque por la mañana ella amanezca en el otro lado de la cama-Lisbon no es del tipo que se acurruca por demasiado tiempo-pero siempre se queda dormida de la misma forma. Él no se queja, si estuviera en su poder, se quedaría toda la noche así, con ella entre sus brazos.

-Por cierto _Patrick-_le dice utilizando el mismo tono que usó él horas antes al decir su nombre-y sólo para que te quede claro…te quiero. Pero seguiré llamándote Jane.

El consultor sonríe y besa su frente una vez más.


	39. XL

**Disclaimer: **Si fuese mío, no estaría vistiendo hombres en mi trabajo. ¿Sonó porno? pues no lo es.

**A/N: **Y llegamos al fin. Quiero agradecerles a quienes han comentado, añadido a sus favoritos y alertas. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo. Olga, Ana, Ana G., April, lizzybdarcy, sra-bulsara, Zae, araakis, PetitJ, Lara, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todas. Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado y hayan tenido la paciencia de leer hasta el fin. Y por supuesto a Eline; ya lo sabes, sólo con tu apoyo, beteos, paciencia y constantes preguntas de para cuándo saldría este fic, logré terminarlo, sino seguramente aún estaría por el capítulo diez. Muchas gracias Eli, por todo :).

Ya lo saben, pero como es el último, bien vale recordarlo. Este fic es enteramente de Eline. Escrito bajo sus amenazas (XD). Nah, ya lo sabes, que sino lo hubiese sentido, no le habría hecho continuación y menos estaría teniendo un final feliz.

Comentarios y críticas, siempre bien recibidos con respeto.

Y como siempre, gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**40.-**

La luz del amanecer se cuela por la ventana y Jane despierta cuando un rayo de luz le da en el rostro. Lisbon duerme pegada a su cuerpo, la sábana tapándola hasta la cabeza. Él ríe despacio e intenta despertarla, pero sólo recibe algo parecido a un gruñido. A la agente no le valen las razones que él argumenta-deben ir a trabajar en un rato, William tiene ir a la escuela-porque es inútil. Ella no se piensa levantar, por lo menos no hasta dentro de quince minutos. Así que la deja seguir durmiendo, sale de la cama y va hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Pronto se cumplirá un año desde que están juntos y todo va bien. Muy bien en realidad. En el trabajo siguen casi igual por supuesto, hay cosas que no cambian-y ella sigue amenazando de tanto en tanto con dispararle o con tirarle la engrapadora a la cabeza-pero al menos los puñetazos en la nariz han desaparecido completamente. Y siempre que él comete cualquier locura demasiado grande, echa mano de alguno de sus métodos-que son más bien artimañas para engatusarla- con las que le compensa cualquier dolor de cabeza.

-Jane… ¿podrías dejar de despertarme tan jodidamente temprano?-la voz de Lisbon suena algo rasposa por el sueño que además le impide abrir bien los ojos. Él levanta una ceja, apunta el reloj que marca las seis de la mañana y ella lanza un bufido-hay veces que me arrepiento de haber elegido ser policía. Seguro que si me decidía por ser contadora no tendría que levantarme a estas horas de la mañana-se acerca a él, rodea su cintura y besa su hombro-¿ya has hecho el café?

-Está a punto-contesta-creo que deben faltarle unos dos minutos como máximo.

Lisbon se separa de él y se queda de pie frente a la cafetera, esperando a que el brebaje esté listo. Él ríe por lo bajo; es un esfuerzo inútil el intentar que beba menos cafeína, cada vez que se lo plantea rueda los ojos y le dice que no la ve a ella intentando que tome menos té.

-Por cierto-se sirve una taza de café y bebe un sorbo, lanzando un gemido de pura satisfacción-William me pidió que te preguntara, sin que tú supieras, qué es lo que quieres que te regale para tu cumpleaños-Jane la mira y se ríe-lo sé, pero no tuve corazón para decirle que no puedo preguntarte sin que te des cuenta.

-Pues dile que lo que sea que me regale, me gustará.

-¡Jane!

-¿Qué? Lo dices como si me quejara de las cosas que me regalan…

-Díselo a Rigsby, estoy segura que aún recuerda cuando te dio aquel…

-Puedes decirle que me gustaría una tarjeta o un dibujo hechos por él-la interrumpe. No necesita que comience a enlistar todas las veces que no le ha gustado algún regalo.

-Creo que sería una buena opción-Mira el reloj una vez más-será mejor que me vaya a duchar, sino se nos hará tarde.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-le dice, moviendo de arriba abajo las cejas.

-No, tú tienes que alimentarme, así que termina de cocinar-se burla antes de desaparecer.

-¡Mujer, eres una explotadora!-le grita, recibiendo su risa desde el corredor como respuesta.

Cuando termina de freír los huevos y el tocino, se prepara una taza de té y se sienta unos momentos a disfrutar de la paz que reina en el casa. Años atrás, aquel silencio era opresivo, lleno de angustia y dolor; sentimientos con los que no sabía lidiar. Muchas veces se pregunta qué habría pasado con él si no hubiese sido capaz de luchar contra sus propios demonios hasta lograr dominarlos y convertirlos en algo que no lo destruyera. La respuesta no es agradable. Y realmente, prefiere no pensar en ella. Por fortuna, ha conseguido controlarlos hasta que no son más que un recuerdo de un tiempo oscuro-una pesadilla-que ha dejado atrás.

Gracias a que pudo salir ganador de esa batalla contra su lado más sombrío; cuando piensa en lo que sería su vida si Lisbon jamás hubiese correspondido a sus sentimientos, la réplica es más alentadora. Quizás no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora, pero al menos estaría tranquilo. Sabría disfrutar de los pequeños momentos, no se dejaría llevar por la angustia de años pasados…por lo menos, eso es lo que le gusta pensar. No, en realidad está seguro que sería así.

-¿No piensas venir a la ducha?-la voz de Lisbon lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Pensé que debía quedarme aquí cocinando-contesta, mirándola de reojo. Está casi totalmente desnuda, parada en la puerta de la cocina y sonriendo.

-¿Y cuando has seguido órdenes? Porque si no me equivoco, tienes serios problemas con la autoridad, sobre todo con la mía…anda, no debemos despertar a Will sino hasta dentro de una hora, aun tenemos tiempo...-sonríe seductoramente y desaparece una vez más por el pasillo.

-Teresa…-refunfuña-luego no te quejes si llegamos tarde al trabajo…

Deja la taza a un lado y la sigue, dispuesto a obedecerla-y sin que sirva de precedente-por esta vez.

* * *

**È Finito.-**


End file.
